The Guardians meet The Gang
by Blizzel
Summary: Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kukai, and Ikuto Transfer to Gakuen Alice with they’re charas. Who do you think They’ll meet when they get there? There’s no Dia or Utau in this story. HIATUS
1. Chara Information

Gakuen Alice Chara Information

(Girls-16 Boys-17)

Summary – Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kukai, and Ikuto Transfer to Gakuen Alice with they're charas. Who do you think They'll meet when they get there? There's no Dia or Utau in this story.

**Mikan Sakura:**

Character Change: Tomboy

Chara: Kyan – Boy-like orange hair and sky blue eyes. Black Skull shirt and cargo green pants

Character Change Symbol: Black Sunflower hairclip

Character Transformation: Citrine Skater – Hair down with black sunflower hairclip. Gray and white basketball jersey with the number 12 on it. Baggy blue jeans and black sneakers.

**Hotaru Imai:**

Character Change: Girly-Girl

Chara: Beppin – Light pink hair put up in a French Twist and light purple eyes. Knee high scarlet red circle skirt with white vines on the bottom and hem. White butterfly halter top

Character Change Symbol: Sterling Silver Spring Slave Earrings (pretty!)

Character Transformation: Amethyst Princess– Hair pulled into a side ponytail. The ponytail looks teased and sprayed with very firm hairspray (In other words it looks like spiked hair pulled back into a side ponytail) bangs cover one eye and an Amethyst tiara. Purple Zebra Sundress with the Sterling Silver Spring Slave Earrings and silver high heals.

**Ruka Nogi:**

Character Change: Animal Communication (Let's pretend Ruka can only talk to animals when he has a character change)

Chara: Yajuu – Neon green hair with coal black eyes and blue T-shirt with white shorts with black Nike shoes.

Character Change Symbol: Fangs

Character Transformation: Tiger Eye – Short sleeve orange shirt with tiger stripes, black jean pants with chain around waist. Black wrist warmers, football cleats, spike bracelets and fangs.

**Natsume Hyuuga:**

Character Change: Aggressive/Competitive person (like Nadeshiko)

Chara: Koushisei- Flaming red hair and golden eyes. Orange T-shirt and black shorts with white Nike shoes

Character Change Symbol: Flame hairclip

Character Transformation: Carnelian Jack - Short sleeve flame shirt and black jean pants with chain around waist. Black wrist warmers, football cleats, spike choker, and flame hairclip.

**Haro Mitsuka:**

She's my OC! Well technically she's my friend's OC. Namely Cuna999.

Haro has curly, waist length, black hair and dark emerald eyes. Cute isn't she? She has the alice of speed. Here's her Chara Information.

Character Change: Hyper Sugar Bunny (really cheery and sporty)

Chara: Haipa- Black shoulder length hair that curls at the bottom and emerald eyes. Brown Wolf ears and green tie dye dress with brown Gladiator sandals. (Work with me here)

Character Change Symbol: Brown Wolf ears and a tail (kawaii!)

Character Transformation: Emerald Wolf- (The only thing emerald is her eyes) All her hair is pulled to the right side of her head and put into a curly ponytail. Brown Wolf ears and tail, a white ruffled skirt with a White Velvet V-Neck Ruched Tank (If you want to see what it looks like go to Google and image search "Black Velvet V-Neck Ruched Tank" Imagine that white), and white flip-flops.

**Key:**

**Kyan** means **Tomboy**

**Beppin** means **Pretty Girl**

**Yajuu** means **Wild Animal**

**Koushisei **means **Aggressive Attitude**

**Haipa** means **Hyper**

**Notes:**

Black Sunflowers DO exists. I didn't make that up. They're actually a little reddish.

Since Natsume and Ruka are best friends I made their outfits identical. Did you catch that? I was running out of ideas so I made them that way.

Did you also catch that all their character transformations are named after stones? If you didn't know then you know now.

And Cuna999 do you like your character and chara so far? Please tell me If I need to change anything.


	2. Enter Citrine Skater

Me: YAY! I'm so proud!

Mikan: Proud of what Blizzy-chan?

Me: Look below

Mikan: "The Guardians meet The Gang" Blizzy-chan are you starting a new story?

Me: Yup! aren't you proud?

Natsume: Why would we be proud? You barley got though you're other stories. As a matter of fact you haven't even reached for chapters on any of them

Me: Stop being a spoil sport I wanted to post this before I forgot. And I'm proud because I did over 2,000 words in this chapter

Mikan: 2,000 words? I'm impressed Blizzy-chan.

Natsume: I thought you were lazy

Me: I am lazy, which is why I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters. Now that's that out of the way please read

**

* * *

**

The Guardians meet The Gang

Chapter 1: Enter Citrine Skater

"WHAT?!" The five guardians yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO TRANSFER TO A BORADING SCHOOL?!"

"C-Calm down, you see this isn't just any boarding school. This is a school for people like you. For people with charas and 'special' abilities." A blond haired man replied trying to clam the children down. Unfortunately today was not his lucky day.

"How do you know about our, 'abilities'?" Amu said more suspicious than ever.

"You're a spy!" Yaya said while getting out her giant rattle ready to knock the man right out of the room.

Okay, STOP! You may have noticed that the Guardians are receiving bad news from our good friend Narumi. And as you see this is not going well. You may want to know how this all started.

Well . . .

_**FlashBack**_

_It was a normal day at the royal garden. _

"_Finally done! Let's get ice cream!" Yaya said finishing her paper work. But before anyone else could get up a banana spilt appeared right in front of Yaya. Without another thought Miss Yuki scarfed down the ice cream like there was no tomorrow. When she finished she got some strange looks from the King, Queen, Jack, Joker, and all the charas._

"_What? I was hungry" she said innocently_

"_Did you guys just see that?" Kukai asked to see if he was imagining things._

"_A banana spilt popped right out of nowhere?" Tadase questionably confirmed._

"_That's what I thought"_

"_Hey guys, look _at _Nadeshiko" The Joker said snapping then back to reality. They turned around to where the Queen was supposed to be but then found out she wasn't there at all._

"_I don't see anything." Tadase said_

"_But Tadase-kun, I'm right here" the voice of Nadeshiko said. (Let's just pretend they call each other by their first name. The last name thing is confusing)_

_Everyone looked and looked but found on Nadeshiko._

"_I said . . . I'M RIGHT HERE!" Her voice said. You can tell she did a character change._

"_This is too weird" Kukai said sweat dropping. Then he all of a sudden felt his body get lighter and soon he was floating in the air like a balloon. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" He yelled. All the charas put they're strength together but got nothing so they quit._

"_Amu-chan, what's going on?" asked a concerned chara named Ran. _

"_I have no clue." she sighed, then turned her attention back to Yaya who was stuffing her face with cakes. She couldn't help but sweat drop._

_Next Tadase touched one of Yaya's sweets only for it to turn into a swan. He touched another and it turned into a toy truck._

_The unexpected happened when everybody turned their attention to Amu completely forgetting that they were making cakes pop out of no where/being invisible/levitating/turning things into other things. She was sleeping. All were astonished; SHE WAS SLEEPING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! Then she joined Kukai in levitating while she was still asleep. All of a sudden she was in pajamas and a pillow came to support her head. She was floating all over the place while emitting some sort of sand. Next thing you know its night-night for the Guardians._

_A Week Later_

_(Make a note that EASTER also isn't in here. The girls are 16 and the boys are 17. The Guardians still exist even in high school. And they're in the same school as Ikuto. You probably think I screwed up this story. Don't worry it gets better. They're still looking for the embryo.) _

"_Hotari Tadase, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Souma Kukai, Yuiki Yaya, Hinamori Amu, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto please report to the office. Hotari Tadase, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Souma Kukai, Yuiki Yaya, Hinamori Amu, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto please report to the office." The speaker said._

_They all casually walked to the office because they thought it was just guardian business (Ikuto sometimes helped the guardians). But quickly changed their minds when they saw an unfamiliar face._

"_Guardians, I would like you to meet Mr. Narumi." said the principal said as he left the room. "I'll give you all some privacy."_

"_Let's just get straight to the point. You're all transferring to the boarding school I teach in and you can't leave until you graduate." _

_**End of FlachBack**_

And that's when you came in. Now on with the story!

"Now, now please put that rattle down Miss Yuiki." Naru said backing away from the aggravated baby.

"He knows my name! Even more suspicious." she didn't put her rattle down so Amu made her sleep.

"What's all this about?" Ikuto said FINALLY speaking

"Like I said you six have special abilities we like to call alices. By 'we' I mean the school I work for. If I'm correct Amu-chan has the sleeping alice, Tadase-kun has the transforming alice, Nadeshiko-chan had the invisibility alice, Kukai-kun has the levitation alice, Yaya-chan has the sweet alice, and Ikuto-kun has the cat predisposition alice. You all also have charas. This school has kids just like you who have alices and charas as well. You have to stay there until you graduate because people are after you. It's not safe for people like you to just be out there which is why we gathered you all into one school. You can visit your families and friends in summer and winter breaks. And if you get the honor role you can come back for a week. Consider yourselves lucky. You get to enter in High School while some have been there since elementary. Now pack your bags, say your good-byes, and meet here again in 3 hours."

Before they knew it they were in a limo to the school. Everybody was deeply depressed (except for Ikuto). Narumi saw them glum and couldn't help but feel sorry for them. It all happened so fast.

"What about X-eggs?" asked a sad voice. They were a little surprised that it was Amu.

"X-eggs?" Narumi repeated "Oh X-eggs. Don't worry we'll let you leave the school to catch them. We actually heard about you. The girl with the Humpty Lock. You'll be a big help to them."

"Them?" Nadeshiko asked

"Yes, there are some students here who are in charge of catching X-eggs. They don't call themselves The Guardians but The Gang."

"The Gang?" okay, now they were officially confused.

"Yes The Gang. They're a bunch of lone wolves who squeezed themselves together. They all understand each other, connect with each other, but they're independent. So they call themselves The Gang."

"So when can we meet these people?" Kukai asked

"How about know?" Narumi smirked. WAIT! He smirked? Is this really Narumi? The limo stopped. The doors opened to reveal three raven haired people and one blond. The first raven haired person was a boy and had crimson eyes. The second raven haired was a girl with violet eyes. The last one was also a girl but her eyes were dark emerald. The blond was a boy with sapphire eyes.

"Hello my dear students! Did you miss me?" Narumi said with his cheerful smile

"Why did you call us here gay?" The raven haired boy said coldly.

"Natsume-kun you're sooooooo mean." he pouted "I just want you to meet your new classmates. At their old school they were called The Guardians"

They all took that as a cue to introduce themselves (and their guardian role).

"Hotari Tadase, King's chair, leader."

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Queen's Chair, co-leader."

"Souma Kukai, Jack's Chair, I train the Joker."

"Yuiki Yaya, Ace Chair, I just take orders." She said the last part bitterly

"Hinamori Amu, The Joker, I capture X-eggs."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the extra, I do nothing."

Sweat drops appeared at the last introduction. Then it was The Gang's turn

"Hyuuga Natsume, Gang leader."

"Imai Hotaru, financial advisor."

"Nogi Ruka, co-leader."

"Mitsuka Haro, interrogator."

The last one deserved a tumbleweed

"So what would your role be if you guys were guardians?" Yaya asked

"Natsume would be King's chair, Hotaru would be Queen's chair, Ruka would be Jack's chair, I would be Ace Chair, and Mikan would be The Joker." Haro explained.

"Who's Mikan?" Tadase asked. (There's way too much asking in here.)

There was a huge explosion at the gate (like in episode 1). Through the smoke a figure could be seen standing on the gate. The figure had dark auburn hair that reached mid-back and a black sunflower hair clip. It had a gray and white basketball jersey with the number 12 on it. It wore baggy blue jeans along with black sneakers. Its eyes were olive and auburn. They were full of . . . pure joy?

"What do you think you're doing?" Narumi asked

"Sorry can't chat Naru I'm on X-egg alert." The figure said. By the voice you could tell it was a girl. She jumped off the fence. In mid-jump her black sneakers turned into black and white roller skates and protective gear (helmet, knee pads, yada, yada) appeared on her body. She skated full speed down the street. Everyone else followed after but she was so fast they had to do a character change to keep up.

Soon they were in a park. The egg was floating right above it.

"Who is that girl?" Amu said out of her change.

All the gang members turned back to her and smirked "Citrine Skater"

'Citrine Skater?' she thought then turned her attention to the girl in skates (who was no longer on the ground I might add).

"Ha don't think you can escape!" Citrine Skater said holding her hand out. A metal bat was soon in her palm.

Amu gasped "SHE'S GOING TO BREAK THE EGG!"

"Huh? Who said I was gonna break it?" the skater said looking at Amu "You must be the new student. I did some research and you're the one who purifies eggs with the Humpty Lock. Well let me tell you now . . . There's more than one way to skin a cat." The girl turned back to the egg and gave it a cocky smile "Don't worry I didn't forget about you." She twirled the bat like a baton and when she stopped it turned red. "FIRE 1!" she swung the bat and a red ball of light emerged from it. The egg ran away with the light following. "Don't bother running it's locked on and that's your first strike" she said twirling the bat again turning it orange. "FIRE 2!" the orange ball of light followed the red one. "FIRE 3!" a yellow light followed that one "FIRE 4! FIRE 5! FIRE 6! FIRE 7!" green, blue, purple, and violet trailed after the egg. They circled around it and started spinning. They spun so fast it looked like a ray of rainbows. And the ring got smaller and smaller until it had trapped the egg it its grasp. "useless!" the egg yelled struggling "You're right, it is useless trying to get out. I guess that's the second strike for you." the bat that was now violet turned bright white. "Strike three, YOU'RE OUT!" She swung the bat and a bright light was all that could be seen.

'such power' Ikuto thought 'could she possibly have the embryo?'

When the light disappeared the X-egg was purified and returned to its owner. "My work is done!" Citrine Skater put away her bat and turned back to normal but the thing is, she was still in mid air. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed until she was caught by the famous black cat (Natsume not Ikuto) "Arigato Natsume" the girl smiled as he put her down. The girl then walked to the guardians. She had bright brownish blond hair that reached to her waist and equally bright auburn eyes. She was wearing the High School uniform with a special star symbol on her blazer. She wore earrings with gold hoops and a pink stone (a pink version of Natsume's). In other words she was so gorgeous she could make straight girls KO. "Hi my name's Sakura Mikan. I'm also Citrine Skater." she said with a smile

* * *

What do you think? I worked real hard on this one. I tried to make the X-egg capture as interseting as possible. I also changed Mikan's apearace a bit because when she's Citrine Skater her hair is dark brown and back length. And her eyes are browish olive. But when she's Mikan her hair is lighter and a bit blond and her eyes are just brown.

So reveiw already there's no reason you shouldn't. Unless someone is currently robbing your house and they have a chain saw in hand. That's my only exception


	3. Neighbors

Me: YAY! Chapter 2! WOO HOO!

Natsume: What are you so happy about?

Me: Chapter 2 duh. And I have a surprize

Mikan: What surprize Blizzy-chan?

Me: You have to read to find out Mikan. But I know you're gonna love it!

Natsume: Whatever just don't make us do anything out of character

Me: Why?

Ikuto: Because you don't own Gakuen Alice **OR** Shugo Chara so you can't make us do anything we will regret.

Me: Oh yeah? Well I own this plot so I could make you do anything I want!

Amu: I have a bad feeling about this . . .

* * *

**The Guardians meet the Gang**

**Chapter 2: Neighbors**

"EH?!" Amu yelled "You can't be Citrine Skater! I mean she's . . . and you . . . and, and, you can do a character transformation?"

"Well duh, I can do a character transformation girly." Mikan giggled while putting her arm around Amu "I'm the Tattoo of the gang. I can do all sorts of things."

"Tattoo?" Amu repeated

"I'm like a trump card."

"You mean like me?"

"You're a card?"

Everyone fell down anime style while Mikan released Amu from her grasp. She looked at the pink haired girl from top to bottom. Amu was still in her high school uniform (wearing it in _her_ style of course.)

"So . . ." Mikan began

'Great, she's probably gonna say I'm cool and spicy like everyone else. I just want to be my would-be self.'

"You're a fraud" she frowned

"WHAT?!" Amu was completely outraged. Never in her life had someone called _her_ the 'cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu a fraud.

"You don't dress at all like your character. I mean **punk**! My motto is dress how you act. If you dress punk you act punk but that's not your character. You are a sporty happy-go-lucky, cook, with a great sense of style, so why don't you act it? Seriously I have never seen anyone so fake, I don't dress how I act because of this stupid dress code but you have no excuse! Hotaru, Haro, you two should be more outraged than me!" She yelled turning to the financial advisor and the interrogator only to realize they could care less. "Hehe, never mind." (She was thinking of their would-be selves)

"How come you knew my character?"

"I told you I'm the Tattoo; I can do all sorts of things. So what's your name girly?"

"Hinamori Amu. And this is Hotari Tadase, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Yuiki Yaya, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She said pointing to the others

"I only asked for your name." A sunflower clip appeared on her head and a skateboard popped out of nowhere. "I'll see ya around girly" she said retreating back to the school.

"Why is she calling me girly? That's so not my character." Amu said crossing her arms in front of her chest while pouting.

"She's calling you girly because that IS your character." Natsume said calmly walking to school with the rest of the gang following. Narumi and the Guardians decided to follow them as well.

* * *

There was no school that day (for some random reason that I'm too lazy to type) everyone was off minding their own business. Amu, Kukai, and Ikuto were dubbed special stars because they can do character transformations but if they were to let their grades slip then their star rank will be lowered. The rest of the Guardians were three stars.

Amu was on the 8th floor of the special star dorm (room 823) and Kukai was on the 5th floor (room 532) and Ikuto was on the 10th floor (room 1012)

* * *

Amu's Room

"Who does that Tattoo girl think she is?" Amu complained to her Charas "Judging my character, calling me girly, does she have any respect for the Joker?"

"Not if you keep complaining girly" a voice said. Amu turned around to see Mikan in her doorway. She wasn't wearing her uniform anymore. Instead she wore a Wild Cats baseball jersey with a matching baseball cap. Baggy blue jeans and white Nike sneakers.

"What do you want?" Amu said seriously not liking Mikan right now.

"Well I couldn't help but notice I have a noisy neighbor." She said walking up to Amu "Wanna go to Central Town?"

"Huh? You mean that shopping place sensei told us about?"

"Yea, I'm running low on my Howalon stock (tomboy or not Mikan loves her Howalon), and I was going to get Hotaru anyway so . . ."

"Um, sure I'll go. But I don't have that much money."

"Don't sweat I'll pay. We'll get you some clothes while we're at it."

"Clothes?"

"Don't think I'm going to let you off that easy. You _are_ going to dress how you act and you're _not_ going to dress like a punk. Are we clear?"

"HEY! You can't just-"

"Are those your charas?" Mikan asked interrupting Amu's rant.

"Um, yeah. Mikan-chan this is Ran, Mikki, and Su. Ran, Mikki, Su, this is Mikan." the pink haired girl introduced her charas

"It's a pleasure to meet you-su. I'm hoping we can be good friends-su." obviously it was Su who said this.

"Mikan-chan, are you a cross dresser?" an excited Ran asked.

"Hey! Don't diss Mikan like that!" an unknown voice yelled. Everyone was looking to see who said that.

"Sigh, come on Kyan. I know you're there." Mikan called out to the bed.

'_She named my bed?'_ Amu thought confused.

Coming out from under Amu's bed a chara comes floating to Mikan. It had orange hair cut boy style along with blue sky eyes. It had on a skull shirt and green cargo pants. "Hi I'm Kyan, Mikan's chara. And before you say anything, I'm a girl."

Everyone's (except Mikan's) jaw dropped straight to the floor.

"M-Mikan, what exactly is your would-be self?" Amu asked afraid of the answer.

"Tomboy." she causally replied. "Anyway gather the other girls in your group and we can go to Central Town kay girly?"

"Sure" At Amu reply Mikan walked out of her room.

'Wait.' Amu thought 'DID SHE SAY NEIGHBOR?!'

* * *

Kukai's Room

"Woah! This place is huge!" The Jack said throwing his luggage on the king-sized bed. He made his way to the kitchen and found the refrigerator fully stocked. Then he made his way to the living room and laid down on the couch and looked at the flat screen TV. "I could get used to this. How about you Daichi?" Kukai asked his faithful companion.

"You bet!" he agreed

KNOCK KNOCK

"I wonder who that is." Kukai said getting up. Behind this door was a blond boy. No, not his best friend Tadase but Ruka.

"Oi. What are you doing here Nogi?" he asked

"I just wanted to give you a welcome present" Ruka said and handed him a box "This should come in handy for class. If you have any questions just give me a call I'm right next door."

"Oh thanks. Before I forget this is my chara Daichi.

"What's up?" the mini soccer player saluted

"Oh, we forgot to introduce our charas huh. Well this is Yajuu." Out from behind Ruka came a chara with neon green hair and coal black eyes. He had a blue T-Shirt with white shorts.

"Nice to meet ya!" Yajuu smiled

"Nice to meet you too. Thanks for the gift Nogi. I'll be seeing you."

"You to Souma-kun"

* * *

Ikuto's Room

I shouldn't say Ikuto's room because Ikuto was wondering in the halls. He spotted an open door (Curiosity killed the cat Ikuto) and walked in (You should have listened). It was a regular room but it had sort of a black and red theme.

There was a work desk; it had school books and a lamp on it. But something else was there. It was and orange stone shaped like a heart. Ikuto was told about those, they were apparently alice stones. A fragment of someone's alice in stone form. The color depended on the creator and alice. The bigger the stone, the more powerful that person was. And if they were able to make it a certain shape then they were beyond powerful. He also heard that if people were to trade alice stones then they're meant to be together.

He saw one more thing on the desk. It was a picture of a girl and a boy they must have been tired because they were sleeping back to back under a Sakura Tree. The girl was in brown pigtails and looked around 5 the boy looked at had messy raven hair and looked at least one year older.

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice asked. (And now the cat is dead)

"You really shouldn't leave your door open Hyuuga. A cat might get in." Ikuto said shaking off his shock

"Well if the cat does get in then curiosity will kill it." Natsume replied (Me: But the cat's already dead! Natsume: Just shut up will you)

"Whose stone is this Hyuuga?" Ikuto asked 'Who ever made this is probably the holder of the embryo'

"It's Mikan's"

"Why do you have it?"

"Is it illegal for me to have my girlfriend's alice stone?"

'_Girlfriend huh?'_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something hit the ground.

Ikuto saw his chara under Natsume's foot. "What did you do to Yoru?" He asked like he didn't give a damn.

"Yoru? I thought it was a rat." he said taking his foot off the little cat

"RAT! I AM NOT A RAT YOU BAFOON! I'M A CAT, CAT!" Yoru yelled getting up.

"Stop your whining will ya" Natsume and his chara said a once.

"Who are you?" Yoru said addressing Natsume's chara who had Flaming red hair and golden eyes with an orange T-shirt and black shorts.

"The name's Koushisei. Now get out before more harm is done." The chara said bitterly

Taking his word for it the cats (minus Natsume) left the room.

"Damn it." Natsume said when he realized where Ikuto's room was "I have a nosy neighbor."

* * *

Central Town Bus Stop

Amu arrived with Nadeshiko and Yaya. Amu was wearing a pink and black striped hoodie and an arachnophobia skirt with black belted boots with a 4 inch heel. Nadeshiko wore a yellow primrose wrap cardigan with apple bottom jeans and blue summer sandals. Finally, Yaya had on a white crop top with a denim jacket, denim shorts, and white tennis shoes. (Who knew Yaya could wear something so revealing)

Mikan, Hotaru, and Haro were already sitting on the bench when they arrived. The three's (plus their chara's) eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw what the other girls were wearing. First up was Mikan in a Ginger and Java pink silk graphic print slip dress, white knee high boots, pink pearl necklace, the pink earrings she wore in the first chapter, her hair was down and had a pink heart hair clip. Next was Hotaru in a magenta Nanette Lepore Hollywood wrap blouse, black jeans, gold hoop earrings, silver high heels, and her shoulder length hair was put in a small ponytail. Last but not least Haro had on a black Asian flower cami, Great China Wall Mini Skirt, black tennis shoes, a Tapestry Ribbon Rope Necklace, and her hair was in two low pigtails.

"Yo!" Mikan greeted not getting up from the bench

"HOLD UP ONE MINUTE!" Amu yelled

"What's wrong girly? And didn't I tell you to dress your character?"

"I thought you were a tomboy!"

"I am"

"Then why are you wearing THAT?"

". . ."

"Here's the bus." Hotaru and Nadeshiko said in harmony.

* * *

Central Town

"Haro, Hotaru, I'm going to the Howalon store. You know what to do."

'_You know what to do?'_ the Guardian Girls thought. Mikan was out of sight and it was just Amu, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Hotaru, and Haro.

"Well . . . me and Haipa are just gonna go kick it somewhere." Haro said trying to make her statement convenient. Then she ran faster than the speed of light

"Who's Haipa?" Nadeshiko asked Hotaru.

"Haro's chara. And here's my chara, Beppin" sitting on Hotaru's shoulder was a chara with light pink hair put up in a French Twist with light purple eyes. She had a knee high scarlet red circle skirt with white vines on the bottom and hem with a butterfly halter top.

"She's so pretty!" Yaya yelled out making her chara jealous "What's your character change?"

"None of your business." Hotaru stated coldly.

"Hotaru-chan" Beppin said with sad eyes "Why don't you like my character change?"

"Because it's useless in my field of work. Now let's go." (What she means is it doesn't help her invent anything) Hotaru walked them all the way to the pinkest, frilliest, grisliest, store in Central Town.

Amu stared at the store with wide eyes '_everything's so cute and pink. But I can't get anything because it will ruin my 'cool and spicy' image.'_

'_What image? You're new here. Nobody knows you. You can start again as your would-be self'_ a familiar voice said inside Amu's head.

'_Who is this?'_

'_That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you become your would-be self. If you loose hope you'll loose your charas as well. They may be annoying at times but deep down you know you love them and if they leave you can say bye-bye to the would-be Amu.'_

'_But-'_

'_NO buts. You can start anew. You maybe nervous about coming to a new school but you don't want to repeat the same mistakes twice right? Come on Amu have some fun! Make your charas proud!_'

The voice DID have a point. It was being nervous that got her into this mess in the first place.

'_Listen I know I said dress how you act _(mystery solved)_ but it could be you just like dressing like that. But even you said that it would be nice wearing something pink and frilly once in a while. Well, here's your chance Amu.'_

'_W-Wait you're . . .'_

"Hey Hinamori, you coming in or not?" Hotaru said bringing Amu back to the world of the living.

"Hai!" she smiled and ran in the store to join her friends in the shopping galore.

Coming out of the shadows a smiling Mikan could be seen "Have fun girly" she giggled then walked off to join Haro in sports shopping.

(Okay here's the way it went if you don't get it. Mikan told Hotaru to go shopping with Amu and the others in _Fashion Boutique_, the most girlish store out there so Amu could get some clothes. Hotaru emotionlessly agreed even though deep down she was happy to be visiting her favorite store (but she thought Mikan didn't know it was her favorite). When the truth was she did. So basically Mikan hit two birds with one stone. Then Haro wanted to go shopping because she was going to try out for several sports teams and Mikan happily agreed to accompany her. But Haro didn't want to drag people who most likely wouldn't want to come (like Hotaru, Amu, Nadeshiko, and Yaya). So Mikan made a plan to send Hotaru and the others to the girly store while Mikan and Haro go do their thing. But Mikan wanted to make sure Amu would enjoy herself so she read Amu's mind (which is how she found out about the 'cool and spicy' thing) and telepathically told her to be her fucking self already! Did you get that?)

* * *

Me: Did you get the surprise? NATSUME AND MIKAN ARE A COUPLE

Mikan: WHAT?! That's your surprise? I'M THE GIRLFRIEND OF A PERVERT!

Me: Come on Mikan you know you love him.

Mikan: I do not!

Me: Then how come you're wearing a shirt that says 'I love Natsume Hyuuga'?

Mikan: It was on sale

Me: -rolls eyes- rrrrrrriiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhtttttt

Natsume: I have to admit that wasn't half bad Blizz

Me: YAY! I got a complament from Natsume! It's probably because you finally have Mikan. Where did Blizz come from?

Natsume: First this has nothing to do with Polka being my girlfriend. Second there's no way in hell I'm calling you Blizzy-chan

Nadeshiko: ENOUGH TALK! REVEIW! REVEIW!

Me: Great, Nadeshiko did a character change. Please reveiw before she kills someone


	4. First Day

Me: WOW! This story is so popular! I'm so happy I wrote it!

Natsume: Is it me or are you always hyper

Me: Well if you were the hyper one then the world would stop spinning. So I'll go with the latter

Mikan: Natsume? Hyper? Where? –runs around looking for a hyper natsume-

Me: I'm sorry Mikan but you're looking for something you could find in a parallel universe or my FanFic

Mikan: You mean you'll make Natsume Hyper?

Ruka: Hold it! Blizzel doesn't even own Gakuen Alice

Kukai: Or Shugo Chara for that matter

Mikan: But guys she made this story up. It could be anything she wants-

Everyone (Except me and Mikan): SHUT UP BAKA! WE HAVE TO MAKE HER THINK SHE OWNS NOTHING SO SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO US!

Me: -evil smile- too late

* * *

**The Guardians Meet The Gang**

**Chapter 3: First Day**

Amu, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Hotaru left the store and are now just randomly walking.

"Thanks paying for us Hotaru-chan" said a very grateful Amu.

"You should thank Mikan not me." Hotaru acknowledged emotionlessly

"Huh? Why should I thank Mikan-kun?"

"Mikan-_kun_?" the nine asked (Hotaru, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and all the charas)

"Since she insists on calling me by my would-be self, then I'll call her by hers. From now on she's Mikan-kun. So why should I thank her?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Hotaru said pointing to a near by bench. On that bench was Mikan and Haro sharing a box of Howalon. Everyone walked up to them.

"Hey guys back already?" Haro asked

"Already?" Mikan said acerbically "They've been gone for three hours! How much did they cost you Hotaru?"

"10,000 rabbits" she stated plainly while Amu was screaming in her head, '_10,000 RABBITS?! WE COULDN'T HAVE POSSABLY SPENT THAT MUCH!'_

Hotaru showed her the receipt for proof, Mikan smirked "Good to know you had fun girly." She took out the money and gave it to Hotaru.

Nadeshiko was very confused "Why are you-"

Hotaru cut her off "It was Mikan who was paying for our shopping spree. Not me."

"You mean, Mikan-kun . . ." Amu stared at Mikan who was casually eating her candy '_Mikan-kun, she, paid for something she didn't even buy? Why would she do that?'_

"Girly and friends, catch." Mikan said out of the blue. Next thing you know each Guardian is holding a pink box with a purple ribbon. They open it to see, Howalon. "Have some" She said and the Guardians did so.

"Oishii!" Amu and Yaya yelled

"This is good" Nadeshiko said calmly "What is it?"

"It's candy, Howalon to be exact. It's the best thing out there it also made me fell welcome when I first came here." Mikan walked away without another word.

Amu seemed puzzled by her stranger behavior until Haro spoke, "She's saying welcome to the academy."

"Why didn't she just say that then?" Amu asked "One minute she's tomboy, the next she's pushy, then she's generous, and then quiet. What's up with her?"

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge." Haro said harshly but soon cooled down "Mikan, has always wanted to be herself but things kept on stopping her. Now there are very few times she can act like the real Mikan and going to Central Town, isn't one of those times." Amu thought of the time they were at the bus stop, she wasn't dressed like herself "She doesn't want people being like her. People who have to hide themselves." Amu thought of when Mikan called her a fraud and when she said dress how you act "She can't help but help people out. Especially if it was her idea in the first place." She thought of when Mikan told her to come to Central Town, Hotaru paid for their things while Mikan was gone but it turns out Mikan was paying all along. "Plus, when she came into the academy people didn't always consider her welcome. It was until we gave her a box of Howalon when she felt she was welcome. Mikan doesn't like to talk about those times because they depress her." Lastly the image of a quiet Mikan can to mind. "So you might want to get to know her before you just go and say something like that." Haro finished

"Gomen, where'd she go anyway?"

"Probably on X-egg watch." Hotaru said "It's getting late let's go."

* * *

The Next Day

6:30am

**Amu's POV**

'_I wonder why I woke up so early'_ I thought jumping out of bed '_School starts at 8 o' clock right?'_

I took a shower to wake me up. Then I decided to toy with my uniform a bit. First I put on the uniform normally. A brownish yellow plaid skirt with a white blouse and black blazer with the special star symbol and let's not forget, the tie! First I unbuttoned my blazer and loosed my tie. Did I mention that there's plain white socks and knee high black boots? Well we'll just have to change that. I replaced the long white socks with scrunched up brownish yellow plaid ones. I turned in my black knee high heel boots for black flat ankle boots. What else to do? Well, I got some random fabric that matches the color theme and wrapped it around my right arm connecting it with a paper clip and buckled a belt around my stomach. Please don't ask how I got all this stuff cause I don't know either. Wow, my X-clip is really standing out now. So I put on the yellow clip instead of the pink one, it looks better. There I'm ready for my first day. I just hope Mikan-kun doesn't see me or I'm toast.

I woke up Ran, Mikki, and Su and started eating breakfast. I chose cereal today, I didn't want to risk having a big breakfast and being late. Where was my classroom anyway? Oh well, not my problem, for now anyway. I look at the clock and see the time. It's already 7:30. My heart is beating really fast right now. I can't believe it! This is my first day! What if they don't like me? Or my alice? Or my charas? What am I going to do then? I can't believe this! I was calm a minute ago, what happened to the calm Amu?! Come on get a grip. I got my charas' "home" and put it on my hip. I got my backpack and once I stepped out of my room, I was calm again. I guess the cool and spicy thing is taking over.

"Yo girly!" A happy voice greets me. I was so scared I nearly died on the spot! Thank goodness I just fell.

"Mi-Mikan-kun" I say as I get back to my feet. She was staring at me. I knew it was because of my clothes. It's not my fault, I can't pull off the normal look like she does.

"You look nice girly" I heard her say. Okay now I'm confused didn't she just say yesterday to dress how I act? Something fishy is going on.

"Hey didn't you-"

She cut me off

"I changed my mind remember? It could just be you like dressing like that. "Dress how you act" is my motto, not yours. And don't hide your charas. You're going to introduce them anyway." she said in a happy, cheery, sugary, sweet voice. I could see Kyan sitting on her shoulder giving me a piece sign. I didn't expect this to happen next.

"Oi Mikan we don't have all day" a raven haired boy with crimson eyes –I remember him being called Natsume- picked up Mikan-kun bridal style and started walking to the stairs.

"NATSUME! LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN!" She was yelling and screaming like a four year old. I sweat dropped at the sight I mean, the great Mikan-kun whining like a baby? That's not something you see everyday but I think Natsume-kun found it more annoying than amusing seeing as her kissed her to shut her up. WAIT! KISSED? And here's the thing that surprised me the most, SHE KISSED BACK! Okay weird alert. When they were done with their make-out session Natsume-kun let Mikan-kun down. I should stop using –kun, that really didn't sound right. Then Mikan-kun's words brought me back to reality.

"Oi girly come on you're going to be late for class!" Without another thought I followed them to class 2B

**End POV**

There waiting by the class B door was none other than: Tadase, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Yaya, Ikuto, and the charas.

"It's about time" Ikuto said in impassively

"Tch whatever" Amu said earning a hit from Mikan "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Hel-lo, didn't I say be yourself? You can dress punk but please don't act it." Mikan said. As she talked Amu could swear her voice was a bit on edge.

Before Amu could reply Natsume sighed, "Guess I better get this over with" he says and walks in the room.

"What does he mean, 'better get this over with'?" Tadase asked

Mikan leaned against the wall "Narumi-sensei is always late for class. Iinchou -our class rep- can't really handle our class while sensei is gone." She pointed to the open door, everyone peeked inside to see complete a mess. People were sitting on the desk, using their alices, and there was someone in the middle of it all screaming 'please stop' or 'we must have order' Mikan continued talking. "By the time the teacher comes everything is out of hand and no one can stop them. Except for Natsume, he sets them all straight."

"How come he isn't doing anything now?" Yaya asked

"Wait for it . . ."

* * *

In The Classroom

Natsume was just leaning on the chalkboard with is chara floating beside him "You ready Koushisei?" he asked.

The chara nodded "From a clam guy to a mad guy, character . . . CHANGE!"

A flame hairclip appeared on Natsume's head as fire coursed through his veins **"WILL ALL YOU BASTAREDS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?! I'LL BURN EACH AND EVEYONE OF YOU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR DAMN ASSES IN YOUR DAMN SEATS!!" **In three seconds flat every one was hushed and in their proper seats. The hairclip then vanished. Haro then came out of no where with wolf ears on her head (I changed it. Haro's character change still is a hyper sugar bunny but instead of her change symbol being bunny ears its wolf ears. Also I changed it to Emerald Wolf instead of Emerald Bunny).

"Okay!" she said in a really happy voice "Arigato Natsume for your death threat. You may sit now!" Natsume walked to his seat and put his feet on the desk while reading a manga. Still smiling Haro continues "Minna, do to certain circumstances Sensei can't come right now so I will take the liberty of introducing our new students! Please come in!"

One by one six students (with their charas) walked into the room. Haro wrote their names on the board "Please introduce yourself to the class!"

Amu was first, she was nervous, really nervous. She turned her attention to the door where she came in and she saw Mikan smile and mouth 'be yourself'. Amu Inwardly smiled and introduced herself. "Ohayo! Watashi wa Hinamori Amu desu, Hajimemastea!" She greeted with a Mikan like smile and Haro like attitude but that was only because Ran secretly did a character change "And these are my charas Ran, Mikki, and Su."

Whispers like, 'She has three charas?' or 'Wow she's cute' were heard around the room then the next person spoke.

"My name is Hotari Tadase, and this is my chara, Kiseki"

"Yuiki Yaya! Nice to meet you! My chara is Pepe and we like cake!"

"I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko and this is Temari. Please take care of us."

"The name's Souma Kukai and the floating thing next to me is my chara Daichi"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, that's Yoru"

"Oky doky! It's times like this were I have to think like Narumi-sensei so forgive me Natsume but Amu-chan's partner will be Mikan. And you'll be Tadase-kun's partner." The room then felt like a microwave oven now fanning herself Haro continues "Nadeshiko-chan's partner is Hotaru; Kukai-kun's partner is Ruka, Yaya-chan is my partner, and Ikuto-kun will share Natsume" the room got even hotter and Haro's wolf ears disappeared "Any questions?"

"What are their alices?" a random girl asked

"Sleeping Alice" Amu said

"Transforming Alice" was Tadase's answer

"Invisibility" Nadeshiko responded

"Levitation" Kukai smiled (several girls fainted by the way)

"Sweet" says Yaya. Question marks were flying all over the place "I can make cookies, cakes, and all sorts of sweet things pop out of nowhere." She said getting rid of the confusion

"Cat Predisposition" Ikuto said bored out of his mind.

"Their star ranks?" another person asked

"Special Star" Amu, Kukai, and Ikuto said at once

"Tripple Star" Tadase, Nadeshiko, and Yaya said

"Now it's time for a free period. Get to know our new students and make them feel at home." Haro said calmly walking out of the room along with Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka.

_'They just abandoned us'_ the Guardians thought sweat dropping. A boy with mustard yellow hair wand glasses came up to the 14 of them (Don't make me name everyone please).

"Hi my name is Yuu Tobita the class rep everyone calls me Iinchou. This is my chara, Keizai."

Chara – Keizai

Name Meaning- Business

Owner - Iinchou

Looks – Neat purple hair, green eyes, and in a business suit.

Character Change – Business executive

Character Change Symbol – Sunglasses

Character Transformation – None

"If you ever need any help then please come to me." he said happily then two girls came up to them. One with wavy, sugar pink, waist length, hair and sapphire eyes and another with sapphire eyes and waist length hair but instead of pink and wavy it was dark indigo and straight.

"Hi I'm Anna Umenomiya"

"And I'm Nonoko Ogasawara"

"These are our charas, Shefu and Kemisuto"

Chara- Shefu

Name Meaning- Chef

Owner- Anna

Looks- Long black hair, purple eyes, and woman chef outfit

Character Change- Like you don't know?

Character Change Symbol- Chef Hat

Character Transformation- None

Chara- Kemisuto

Name Meaning- Chemist

Owner- Nonoko

Looks- Long black hair, purple eyes, and a lab coat

Character Change- Please don't make me say it

Character Change Symbol- Test Tube earrings

Character Transformation- None

**(Note: The chara's name usually is their character change. For those of you who don't know why I wrote that stuff in 'character change') **

"You low lives! Get away from the new students! Tadase-sama, Kukai-sama, and Ikuto-sama don't have time for the likes of you!" Guess who? "I, Sumire Shouda forbid you to even speak with them unless you are apart of the fan club!"

"You guys created a fan club already?" Nonoko asked

"I thought you guys were quiet when they were introduced. You must have been creating it since they walked in." Anna finished

"As a matter of fact we did. I am now president of the Natsume-Ruka-Tadase-Kukai- and Ikuto Fan Club or N.R.T.K.I.F.C. for short"

"You call that short?" Amu asked trying to hold back her laughter

"Don't you laugh at me Pinky! Just because you have three charas doesn't mean you automatically get to use that tone around me!"

'_First Girly now Pinky? Why does everyone keep on nicknaming me?'_ Amu thought sweat dropping

"And another thing!--Shouda-san, I can take it from here" A polite angel like voice interrupted. Everyone turned to see Mikan and Kyan at the door. Mikan had straight posture as if she'd been a beauty queen her whole life while Kyan was just slouching on Mikan's shoulder.

"Ah Sakura-san" Sumire said all of a sudden acting innocent "Exactly how long have you been there?"

Mikan giggled "I've been here the entire time Shouda-san. I would have left with the rest of the gang but I wanted to see how Amu and the others were doing. Plus I need to give them these." Mikan walked up with a sweet smile and handed the new students envelopes. "Take care!" she winked and left the room.

"OH MY GOSH!" Anna and Nonoko yelled "They got a gang lunch invitations! Look! It has the seal and everything!"

The envelopes they received were tan and had five dragons on it. A red one, a pink one, a purple one, a green one and a blue one. On the back of the envelope the dragon's backs were criss-crossed. If you turned to the front then you would see all five heads around a seal that held the envelope together. The seal was a rainbow flame with the letter G imprinted in the middle. The six of them opened it at the same time and read a letter.

"_You have been invited to have lunch with the Gang in their hangout in the center of the Southern Forest. Be there by 12:45pm or we'll find you. Sincerely, you already know us."_ They all read aloud.

"So their hangout is like our Royal Garden?" Tadase asked "That reminds me" He turned to his friends "No matter where we are we're still Guardians, which means we have to rebuild the royal garden."

"Maybe we can ask the gang members for help. They're in the Southern Forest right? Why don't we just ask them for help?" Nadeshiko suggested "Kukai-kun, what are you doing?"

Everyone turned to see Kukai reading a book "Nogi gave me this book yesterday. It has all the information about this school; I'm trying to find a place to build the garden. The Southern Forest is the center of danger. It has forest fires and gang attacks. Apparently there's more than one gang in this school, but the gang we met are the smartest and strongest. The other guys are just thugs compared to them."

"So what would be the right place to rebuild the garden-su?" Su asked

"Let's see" Kukai said flipping the pages "The Eastern forest is pretty boring it doesn't have many things, just a bunch of trees. The Western forest is where the dangerous ability class meets and trains so it would be best to stay away from there. The Northern Forest sounds good; it has tons of strange plants and animals, perfect for our garden. But people are afraid to enter because there's a bear living there."

"A bear?" Ikuto said raising a brow

"Yes Mr. Bear, the guardian of the forest. One of the students here made him. He beats people up senselessly. The only people he has mercy for is Kaname-senpai, Tsubassa-senpai, Masaki-sempai, Youichi-kun, Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan, Haro-chan, and Ruka-kun." Yuu explained

"So where and how are we going to rebuild the Royal Garden?" Mikki asked

"We'll build it in the Northern Forest." Tadase concluded "How we're gonna build it is a different story"

'_This is one hell of a first day'_ Amu thought

* * *

Me: There! What do you think!

Natsume: You made us wait all this time for that?

Me: Yeah so?

Natsume: That chapter barely told anything!

Me: You're just mad that I didn't make your kiss longer. I'm not very good at kissing scenes okay? I'm going to work on that

Mikan: When are you going to do more romance?

Me: When I get reviews and when I get better. I'm really sorry if this story isn't good

Amu: NO! I mean um . . . its fine just the way it is

Me: No, no I HAVE to do more romance. I think in the next chapter I'll put Amuto scenes in

Amu: YOU DON'T HAVE TO!

Me: I think I will but that's only if the readers . . .

Ikuto: review. And silent readers you review too.

Me: If you don't review then I'll stop the story right here

Yaya: Well that isn't very nice


	5. Amulet Spade & Amethyst Princess

Me: HURAY! HURA! CHAPTER 4 WHOO HOO!

Natsume: Are you on something?

Me: What makes you say that Nat-chan?

Natsume: The fact you wrote a terrible opening and you called me Nat-chan

Mikan: Blizzy-chan called him Nat-chan? What are you smoking?

Me: I DON'T SMOKE! Gez, I was just in a good mood and you just assume that I'm high the nerve.

Natsume: In our defense you're barley in a good mood. Your blood pressure was high the other day

Me: What makes you say that?

Natsume: The fact that you almost broke your staircase and you had to take pills to stop yourself from killing somebody

Me: Okay so I was in a bad mood but in **my** defense I had no internet connection

Nadeshiko: That's why your blood pressure was high?

Me: No that was one of the reasons I was in a bad mood

Amu: What was the other?

Me: A good for nothing bitch came over and kept on yelling and bossing me around. I would have punched her if she wasn't my uncle's girlfriend

Kukai: You've got issues

Me: Yes I do. But I don't have Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara. And don't worry my blood pressure is normal now

Ikuto & Natsume: How'd care about you?

Me: Humph, meanies.

* * *

**The Guardians Meet The Gang**

**Chapter 4: Amulet Spade & Amethyst Princess**

**Ikuto's POV**

That Iinchou boy led us to the gang's hangout in the middle of the forest. For the first time in a long time I was at a loss for words. I thought that their 'hangout' would just be some rundown shack just like all the other hangouts we passed. But this was a two story log cabin beside a lake. As astounded as I was I didn't show it. But I did see Amu gawking at it was if it was the entire Roman empire. Hm, teasing time. I inched closer to Amu and pulled her into a hug while holding her hand.

"This place would be perfect for our romantic getaways, don't you think Amu?"

I saw her blush, she is way too easy. I felt the stare of Tadase the Kiddy King I knew Amu could see him too.

"Eh?! W-What do you mean romantic getaway? I've never been in those kinds of scenes with you" she denied

"Why so cruel? Don't you remember when I took you home? That carnival seemed like a romantic scene to me." I said pretending to be hurt by her words. I felt Kiddy King's stares turning into daggers. Before I could go any further Iinchou spoke

"Here it is the Gang's hangout. I have to leave now; they have a tendency to put traps around here so I'll be going now." I saw him run for dear life. Either he's a scaredy cat or the traps are really bad. I'm thinking both. Speaking of cats I haven't seen Yoru around, the idiot must have run out somewhere. We walk up to the porch only to be attacked by daggers. I was about to dodge them when a shield came and stopped the daggers from hitting us.

"Sorry bout that" a voice said. Jumping from the second floor comes the Tattoo girl with her chara "Sorry I thought you were an intruder. Come in"

**End POV**

When they entered to cabin there was nothing but silence. You can't blame them. Inside there was white wall to wall Saxony carpet, a living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, and that was just the first floor.

The living room had a black leather couch in between two leather armchairs (the leather is fake. Remember Ruka is with them.) in the middle of the scene was a glass table with random things on it (magazines, bolts, flowers, pictures etc.) a flat plasma screen TV, several bookshelves, one with manga/magazines, one with historical/educational books, and one with fiction/non-fiction.

I'm bad describing dining rooms so just imagine it anyway you want

The kitchen had wood tile flooring, marble counters, along with a stove, refrigerator, sink, and dish washer. Don't be that impressed because the kitchen isn't really that big

I don't find describing the bathroom necessary.

The second floor will be revealed in later chapters.

"Hey guys they're here!" Mikan yelled. Suddenly Haro popped out of nowhere with a metal detector and scanned everyone with it.

"They're clean." she said. Natsume was lying on the couch watching MTV with Ruka and Hotaru was in the dining room fixing up her invention. Mikan made her way to the kitchen with Haro and fixed something to eat.

"Don't just stand there like a bunch of bakas, sit somewhere." Hotaru said not bothering to look away from her work.

"This place is so nice and cozy. Not something you'd expect in this territory." Yaya said sitting in the chair across Hotaru. Amu sat next to Hotaru, Nadeshiko sat next to Amu, Tadase sat across from Nadeshiko only because Ikuto had already took the seat across from Amu, and Kukai made himself comfortable on one of the armchairs in the living room. Mikan and Haro came back with Unagi, yanagawa-nabe, chazuke, Yakitori, tori-sashi, yaki-onigiri, kiji-yaki don, Nabemono, and DaNiang Dumplings.

"That's sort of what we were going for." Haro said sitting on the other side of Hotaru "We wanted this place to stick out but not be flamboyant. This is the home we never had."

"What do you mean home you never had?" Amu asked taking a bite of the yakitori "didn't you all used to live out side of the gates?"

"Nope" Natsume said not getting up from the couch "None of us have ever been in a true shelter. We were all born here, in the academy. Lucky us huh?"

"Mikan's the only one who's lived outside the academy." Ruka added

All eyes were on Mikan "Heh, to tell you the truth I like it here better. I was abandoned at birth then thrown into an orphanage where I was treated like crap." Mikan held out her cup and Hotaru filled it with black tea "Arigato. Anyway I was treated like a freak basically because I was. But that's a different story for another day."

"Why did you invite us here?" Tadase asked

"Don't look at me ask Natsume, he's the leader" Mikan said when eyes were on her without blinking eyes were now on the leader.

"Guardians right? Protect people within the school, doing paperwork, and help people realize and achieve their dreams? If you're as stubborn as us then you'd want to continue that silly little job." Natsume said eyes glued to the screen "We only look out for ourselves yet you are for everyone in this damned place. Here's the deal you do your Guardian thing and help us catch X-eggs. We'll teach you how to do long distance communication, chara tracking, basically everything you couldn't find out by yourselves."

"You're going to help us?" Kukai asked slightly shocked

"I never said we were helping you. I just don't want to be the one you complain to when things don't go right."

"Wait" Pepe said "You said you're looking out for yourselves. That's not true; if you were truly watching your own backs then you wouldn't care what happened to other people's eggs. Why are you purifying them if their not your eggs?"

"Fine we look out for everyone here to." Hotaru answered "But I don't see why. It's their own damn fault if they let an X get on their egg."

Beppin decided to speak "But Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan got an-"she stopped talking when a baka gun was pointed towards her.

"Say one more word and you'll be fertilizer." Hotaru said with no fear in pulling the trigger

"HEY! Isn't it a little harsh to be aiming guns at your chara?! I mean-"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"It's not a real gun baka" Hotaru said after hitting Amu "And worry about yourself will ya?"

"Amu got K.O.ed!" Ran cheered

"If you're going to do all this stuff for us does that mean you'll help us rebuild the Royal Garden?" Nadeshiko said getting back on topic

"Royal- what-now?" Haro said confused

"They were planning to rebuild our meeting place in the Northern Forest." Ikuto clarified

"Hm, if It's rebuilding that needs to be done then we'll need Amethyst Princess." Mikan said with a slight chuckle

"No. Way. In. Hell." Hotaru bluntly said

"Why not Hotaru? Beppin's been feeling neglected anyway. It's been a long time since we've seen the princess in action." Ruka smiled

"No. Way. In. Bloody. Hell."

"Okay it's decided!" Wolf Haro cheered "We'll rebuild your garden with the help of Amethyst Princess!"

"I SAID NO!" Hotaru stormed out Mikan went running after her friend feeling reverse empathy.

"What was that all about?" Amu asked regaining consciousness

"Hotaru-chan . . . doesn't like me. Or my character change, or my transformation. I'M A USELESS CHARA!" Beppin cried flying who knows where. The Guardians quickly ran out the door but not before stopping to ask, "Why aren't you going after them?"

Silence was their answer they all ran not expecting an answer anytime soon when they were all out of earshot the remaining gang members said, "They've got a lot to learn"

* * *

The Guardians spilt up looking for the runaway chara.

"Beppin! Beppin! Bep-"Amu hushed when she saw Mikan and Hotaru.

"Hotaru why?" Mikan asked "You're the only one who refuses to do a character transformation or change for that matter."

"Because it's useless. You don't understand, best friend or not, you can't possibly know how I feel." Hotaru's eyes were as cold as ever but her voice was pleading, it was sad.

"Hotaru I think you forgot who you're talking to. Believe it or not our conditions are the exact same, just reverse. You're embarrassed of your true character. I'm embarrassed of my outside character. I love my transformation, you hate it. But if you truly hated it then Beppin would have disappeared a long time ago, although not once has she ever gone transparent. Not once has Beppin seemed to fade. It's living proof that you love your character. You love it, that's why you're protecting it."

'_protecting? What is Mikan-kun talking about?'_

"You love Beppin like I love Kyan. You're just a bit protective right? You think the more you use her the more trouble she'll be in. Hotaru, that was one time, it won't happen again."

"But . . . she was hurt badly. I don't think I can afford it Mikan. That happened because I got too attached to her, she almost died because of me. I have no choice but to push her away."

Mikan smiled "What makes you think she won't come right back?"

"HHHHHHOOOOOOTTTTTTAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUUU-CCCHHHAAANNNNN!!" Beppin cried as she flew into Hotaru so fast she made the inventor loose her balance "I don't care! I don't care! I don't care! I may be a useless chara but I don't care. I want to stay by your side Hotaru-chan. I love you and I always will. Even if you push me away I'll come back, I'll always come back!" A warm smile could be found on Mikan and Hotaru's faces as Beppin continued to cry on her.

'_In a way, Beppin reminds me of Mikan. No matter how many times you push them away they come right back and will love you no matter what. Maybe it won't hurt if I use her just once.'_

"Oi Hinamori, I know you're there. Let's go and rebuild your garden, you too King, Queen, Ace, Jack, and Extra."

"How'd you know I was here?" Amu asked confused "And I don't see the others anywhere."

To prove Amu wrong Ikuto jumped out of a near by tree, Tadase and Yaya popped their heads out of a bush, and Kukai and Nadeshiko came out from behind the tree Amu was hiding behind

'_I understand how I didn't see Ikuto, Tadase-kun, and Yaya BUT NADESHIKO AND KUAKI WERE RIGHT NEXT TO ME! How do they do that?'_ Amu thought sweat dropping

"Come on we don't have all day! I bet the others are in the Northern Forest already" Mikan smiled "Connect hands everybody"

"Sakura-san, what's your alice anyway?" Tadase asked holding Amu's hand making her blush. Her blush would have been unnoticeable if Ikuto wasn't holding her hand making her even redder making the blush noticeable.

"I have four alices Nullification, Steal, Copy, and Erase."

There was an awkward silence, once everyone had their hands connected they transported to the Northern Forest where they met up with Natsume, Ruka, and Haro. They were wearing overalls and construction helmets.

"I see you've suffered Haro's wrath." Hotaru said trying to hold back her chuckle.

"It was because you all took your sweet time." Natsume said obviously fuming

_Flashback_

"_How much you wanna bet Hotaru will use Beppin to make their garden?" Ruka asked sitting down in the Northern Forest_

"_500 rabbits" Natsume stoically replied_

"_But it doesn't seem like their coming anytime soon." Haro said fiddling with a stick. Thanks to her super speed she got there way before anyone else so it was only natural that she'd be the boredest (yes I know that's not a word) of them all._

"_Give them some time. Remember those bakas went running after Beppin so they can be anywhere." Natsume said coolly_

"_But it was obvious that Beppin was going after Hotaru. They're probably running around the forest like chickens with their heads cut off. So then Mikan and Hotaru will have to go looking for them which will take twice as long." she said breaking the stick_

"_You have problems don't you?" Ruka chuckled already knowing the reason for Haro's sudden sour mood_

"_Ruka I have the speed alice, __**SPEED!**__ I don't like to stand still and I don't like waiting."_

"_You do know that's not a good quality to have." Natsume pointed out_

"_Look who's taking violent boy." she retorted_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" He said getting ticked off_

"_You don't like to wait either."_

"_Well at least I can slow down. One of these days you're going to run so fast that you'll be stuck in a frozen world with no way out."_

_Haro gasped, that had been her worse fear ever since she leaned how to run. That one day she'd run so fast that the world would be too slow for her. The thought always brought her to tears which she was close to now. _

_Natsume recalled what he said and covered it up "Whatever, why don't you just do something to distract yourself til they come."_

_An evil smile was now on her face "How about we play . . ." she ran off somewhere but came back three seconds later "dress up?" She had construction uniforms in her hands and backed Natsume and Ruka to a tree. And the rest as they say is history._

_End Flashback_

"Yo, girly" Mikan called out "I need you to do a character transformation with your blue chara."

"Why?"

"Because Hotaru has something she wants to teach you."

"Um, okay. My own heart unlock" There was a blue flash "Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!"

"Wow girly, that's a nice change you got there. Let's see how it compares to Hotaru's" Everyone turned to the purple flash

Okay, here's something I'm going to do once and only once. I'm going to describe the transformation. Note: I'm doing this once for everyone.

_Slow Motion: Sweet Sixteen background music, rainbow dazzle background_

Beppin blew a kiss before going into her purple egg with a make up symbol and Hotaru grabbed her and winked. Her hair got pulled into a spiky side ponytail and her bangs shifted to one eye. Lavender colored silk circled around her body and it slowly unwound starting from the bottom. When the silk got past her feet a purple glow was on them and quickly busted (leaving sparkles) and showing her silver high heels. The silk went past her body glowing once again and showing her Purple Zebra Sundress. She waved her hand across her face and then her Sterling Silver Spring Slave Earrings appeared on her ears and light make up was on her face. She closed her eyes and put her hand on her heart making her amethyst tiara pop on her head. She did a hair flip then she and Beppin said "Character Transformation: Amethyst Princess"

All were in awe (it's been a long time since the gang saw Amethyst Princess so they were in awe too) Hotaru smiled and said "Not bad Amu-chan, you can do a fashionable transformation but can you back it up?"

"B-Back it up?"

"You just can't look good dear; you need to back it up. Your power needs to equal your beauty or you're just another nobody." she winked (Sorry if I'm making Hotaru too OOC but she's a girly girl what do you expect?) "Show me your attack."

"A-Are you sure you won't get hurt?" Amu asked concerned

"You want your garden don't you? Hit me" she smiled and gestured her to hit her

"O-Okay. Colorful Canvas!"

"Blush Block!" A cloud of blush sucked up the canvas and hurled right back at Amu. Since she didn't see that coming she couldn't block it in time and took the full blast for her attack

"Hn, we'll have to work on that." Hotaru said putting her finger on her chin "I'm going to teach you a trick Amu-chan!"

Amu moaned in pain while getting up "A Trick?"

"More like a technique. Amu-chan, what does Mikki say while doing a character change?"

"Drew, Draw, Drawn. Why?"

"Imagine the Royal Garden and say drew, draw, drawn while doing Colorful Canvas."

"Drew, Draw, Drawn!" The Royal Garden appeared right then and there but the thing was it was an illusion.

"Wow! How did I-"

"Illusionism" Hotaru interrupted "Colorful Canvas is just as it says. But _you_ use it like a bunch of random watercolors, when it needs to be a picture. And you need to draw in order to make a picture. Remember, what your chara says isn't just a bunch of random words; you can use them in attacks or in your case illusion. You do Colorful Canvas while drawing up what you're thinking making the perfect distraction in a fight. When you get better your illusions will one day become real. But for now," The Royal Garden disappeared "It will fade when you get distracted."

"Amazing" Nadeshiko whispered

"So Amu-chan has to be stronger in order for the Royal Garden will be made?" Tadase asked

"No, I'm going to build it" The princess gleamed. She closed her hand and when she opened it a perfume bottle was found in it. She closed her eyes, gave a warm smile, and said "Every girl has a dream, everyone has a heart. Bring back something that was here from the start." She opened her eyes and pointed the bottle to the sky then sprayed "Royal Garden"

Soon enough there it was, the real Royal Garden. But inside it was empty, there was nothing.

Everyone turned to Hotaru, who was still in princess mode, "I need to know what it looks like in order to build it. I'm not a mind reader. Amu-chan would you do the honors?"

Amu happily nodded, "Drew, Draw, Drawn!" an illusion of the inside of the Garden shows

This time Hotaru took out a hair dyer "Stabilize!" Amu turned back to normal due to exhaustion and was now lying in Tadase's arms. They were all surprised that the illusion stayed.

"It's not an illusion baka." Normal Hotaru said "I stabilized it so it would hold. I also gave you all a surprise."

"Surprise?" they all repeated

"Hn" she walked over to the fountain and stepped on the floor three times, a passage way opened "Follow me"

They all walked own the steps only to be found in a dark room when Hotaru turned the lights on everyone's (excluding Natsume, Ikuto, and Hotaru's) jaw dropped. The room had red Multi-Level Loop carpeting and Christmas-star-wallpaper (Google it, it's really cool), a cream couch and two cream armchairs, a round glass table, a plasma screen TV, a karaoke system, several game systems, a shelf for games, a few empty bookshelves, and the icing on the cake, a soda bar! Could Hotaru design or what!

They were so shock Tadase dropped Amu, she woke and was about to complain but then she saw the room and reacted the same way everyone else did

"Oh. My. God"

"Stop drooling cause I'm not gonna clan it up." Hotaru said snapping them out of it "Since you'll most likely be going a lot of work here's a place where you can relax in. Oh and you owe me 2,000 rabbits"

"Hotaru that's just like you!" Mikan said running to hug her best friend only to suffer the fate of being called a baka by a gun.

"Rubbing the sore on her head Mikan stands up and smiles _'Hotaru, you're really a giving person are you?'_

"A-Arigato gazaimasu." Nadeshiko thanked

"Since we're all here let's have a party!" Yaya said as she used her alice to make treats.

"I'm gonna have to pass." Natsume said "I've got somewhere to go"

"Here's he going?" Amu asked

"Probably to clean his room. That place is a pig's sty." Mikan said

Ikuto raised a brow _'I was in his room yesterday and it was perfectly fine. Is she hiding something?' _He quickly shrugged the thought off when he heard music playing.

A few hours into the party Mikan was able to get out without being seen (or so she thought). Amu saw Mikan leaving and she saw the worried look on her face. Without a second thought Amu followed Mikan. They were at a Sakura tree. Actually there were a lot of Sakura trees. So much it was called Sakura Lane. Anyway Mikan and Amu were there but Natsume was there also. He was bleeding and had cuts and bruises. Mikan was cleaning his wounds unaware that the pink haired Joker was watching. Amu saw her crying and listened to the conversation.

"Why?" Mikan said finishing cleaning his wounds "Why won't you let me take your missions?"

Natsume, who was in Mikan's lap raised a hand and caressed her cheek "Because" he said weakly "As long as I see your smile I know I'll be fine. If you take missions that smile will fade. You'll slip into the darkness that I've tried so hard to keep you away from. I can't afford that, you're my light, the one and only light that I have. Mikan, I don't want you to get hurt and I want you to promise me that you'll stay in the light. I know it's selfish to ask but it's all I ask. I love you . . . Mikan" he drifted into a world of darkness while Mikan cried. She heard a twig snap and looked behind her and there stood Amu.

'_Mikan-kun . . .'_

The brunette looked up to Amu with watery eyes, "Can we talk?"

'_This is the first time I've seen Mikan-kun so sad'_

* * *

Kukai: That was an interesting turn of events

Amu: It really was. Hey where's Blizzy-chan?

Natsume: She went to lie down, her blood pressure's high again

Amu: Why?

Mikan: She's mad that she didn't put enough romance in

Natsume: Baka

Nadeshiko: But I don't think she should beat herself up like that so what if romance isn't her thing?

Mikan: Well she says that she's really sorry and will keep working on it. She also said that part of my past is gonna be revealed in the next chapter

Amu: You have a past?

Me: Well duh she has a past. Don't you think she's been acting strange in the last few chapters?

Everyone but me: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!

Me: My room. I'm feeling better but I think I need to take anger management.

Natsume: You think?

Me: Yup, and I also think I should get reviews for what I just wrote. There may not have been enough romance but I typed a lot you know!

Ikuto: Well no one asked you to type that much in the first place

Me: Don't make me hurt you. Just review okay?

Yaya: For those of you who are new to FanFiction or just plain dumb, to review you have to press that purple button down there!

Me: You know you want to!


	6. Time

Me: YO! Long time no see!

Mikan: So my past is actually going to be revealed in this chapter?

Me: YES! FOR THE LAST TIME YOUR PAST IS IN THIS CHAPTER OKAY?!

Mikan: Okay, okay, I was just making sure seeing as your lazy and all

Amu: You're sooooo lazy; you couldn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara! Even in your dreams!

Ikuto: Lazy women

Me: Just shut up will you?! Or I'll keep Mikan's past to myself!

Natsume: How can you? Mikan knows her past, I know her past, Ruka, Hotaru and Haro also know, Koko can read minds. PLUS! You already wrote it down.

Me: No I didn't

Kukai: Actually, you did. See?

Me: Oh I did. Anyway plz enjoy chapter five! R&R if you don't mind!

Everyone else: Baka

* * *

**The Guardians Meet The Gang**

**Chapter 5: Time **

"S-Sure Mikan-kun" Amu stammered "about what?"

Mikan teleported Natsume to his room then teleported her and Amu to hers. Mikan was seen lying on the bed with her arm covering her eyes, Kyan knew where this was going and went into her egg which was white and had an Ed Hardy design. Amu was pretty amazed by the room. She expected since Mikan was a tomboy that it would be dark and dirty but that was the last thing this room was.

Amu expected: First off the wall would be either black, red, or dark blue with lots of sports posters. The floor would be have not an ounce of glitter and bright. The carpet will be fuzzy carpet with piles of dirty clothes and half eaten sandwiches on top with cockroaches here and there. Lastly she'd have an old run down couch with bean bag chairs and an over stuffed worn out brown wood dresser that could collapse any minute and a kitchen that looks like it's been raided, twice!

But that was what Amu thought. The truth was that the top of the wall was dark blue like the nighttime sky when it got lower there was purple, magenta, and gold. Shimmering stars were near the top and decreased when the colors got lighter giving it a midnight sunset image. The floor had a light pink Frieze carpet with not an article of clothing or food or bugs on it. Totally spotless. Finally, light yellow-ish gold couch and there were bean bag chairs but they were pink and purple and scarlet blue (If that does exist) basically every girly girl color you could imagine. Her clothes were folded neatly and looked like it could easily fit inside the white drawer. There was also a work desk and the kitchen was squeaky clean.

"The room you just imagined is my dream room." Mikan said suddenly holding back a laugh "You sure have great taste girly!"

"H-H-H-H-How'd-"

"Mind reading alice" she said not removing her arm "Most special stars get their dream room but I'm stuck with this."

"Why?" was all Amu could say and she was thinking that she should take a closer look at her room later.

"Have you ever heard the bogus theory that using your chara a lot can actually cause X eggs to be born?"

"THAT'S CRAZY! IF YOU USE YOUR CHARA THEN THAT'S THE LAST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN!" Amu was running around the room stating how phony that theory is when Mikan got up and chopped her on the head (like Ikuto did in episode 29 I think).

"Calm down I was just asking." Mikan said in a serious voice that made Amu worry "To answer your question I want to talk about that exact theory. Usually I would keep it to myself but since you were there when Natsume was hurt I just need to talk to someone." Mikan sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her "sit down."

Amu did as told and her charas made themselves comfy in their eggs like Kyan "Before you start" the Joker said "Why me?"

Mikan gave her a soft look and a soft smile "I don't know. Maybe I'm guilty because I know everything about you and you don't know a thing about me."

Before Amu could question any further the setting had changed from Mikan's room to an elementary classroom.

_**14 Years Ago**_

_Amu looked at her hands and surprised to see that she was almost faded, "M-Mikan-kun what's-"_

"_Time trip and intangible alice, you are looking at my first day in Gakuen Alice. Our charas are back in my room, Kyan's giving Ran, Mikki, and Su her side of the story. So just watch"_

"_Good morning class" A blond women greeted_

"_Good morning Serena-sensei." Most replied back_

"_Today we have a new student." She said "Make them feel welcome."_

_In comes a three year old wearing the boys elementary school uniform. Their auburn hair was short and boy cut and they had sparkling brown eyes. A chara with orange boy cut hair and sky blue eyes, a black skull shirt, and cargo green pants was found on their shoulder. The girls were screaming like crazy thinking that a new boy was joining the class._

"_My name is Mikan Sakura, pleased to meet you." she says with very little emotion making her chara nudge her in the neck._

"_Mikan" the chara hissed "remember what we talked about. Be friendly, you're going to live here for a while anyway."_

_Mikan just nods and answers with a "hn"_

"_Any questions?" Serena asked_

"_Isn't Mikan a strange name for a boy?" The famous Permy asked_

"_Yes it is, which is why I'm a girl baka." Mikan answers_

"_What's your would-be self?" little Iinchou asked_

"_Tomboy"_

"_What's your alice?" little Nonoko asked_

"_Um . . ." she trailed off "Null- null- null-"_

"_Nullification, Steal, Copy, and Erase." Serena said_

"_Woah four alices? What does that do?" Kitsune-me said scratching his head_

"_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" The mind reader said panicking "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I"_

"_What's the matter Koko?" the teacher asked, she's never seen him act this way before._

"_I-I-I-__**I CAN'T READ HER MIND!!**__" He yells and then faints from Alice exhaustion._

"_Nullification cancels out all Alices. I can steal Alices, copy them, or ease them." little Mikan explains then the atmosphere gets dark 'maybe I should have kept that to myself'_

"_Mikan-chan" Serena says breaking the tension "Your partner is in the back, his name is Natsume Hyuuga. Play nicely." then she walks out of the room. You know that's really smart leaving a bunch of Alice using toddlers in a room unsupervised. Nice going sensei._

_Mikan walks all the way to the back, and looks at Natsume. Instead of reading a manga he was drawing in a coloring book. Seeing as he couldn't read. Mikan looked at what he was drawing, it was fire, just fire._

"_You like fire huh?" she asks and takes a seat next to him. Natsume just glares hoping she'll go away but instead he just sits there facing him. Her face was cold and impassive. "You know, fire isn't only red you know."_

_These words surprised him; the only fire he was able to make was red. "Pass me the crayons" she says not demanding it, but not asking for it either. Natsume did so which took everyone by surprise. Some people decided to be her friend at that time while others were swearing revenge since she got Natsume's attention so effortlessly. She drew a picture, it was black and blue fire. "Try to make this fire" she says again. He reaches for the crayons but she snatches them away "with your alice"_

"_Who are you to boss me around?" Natsume said finally speaking up._

_Still with an impassive gaze she turns to Natsume and simply states "I'm not, I just want to teach you a new trick . . . Natsume" she gets up and walks away leaving the picture with Natsume. No one dared go after her in fear that they're Alice will be stolen. Unknown to them Mikan was reading they're minds the entire time she sighed and whispered "Kyan, I can't do this"_

_Unknown to her a girl who also has boy cut hair heard the entire thing with her cat ear invention. She slowly gets up and follows Mikan out of the room. A blond haired boy who was sitting next to Natsume eyed his friend. It seemed like Natsume was concentrating on his hand for some strange reason "Natsume" the boy speaks up "what are you-"_

_He was cut off when a fire just like Mikan drew was on his palm. Unfortunately it had only lasted for three seconds so only Natsume and his friend saw it. A chara with flaming red hair and golden eyes came out from behind Natsume it wore an orange T-shirt with black shorts and white Nike shoes "Natsume" it said "That girl . . ."_

"_Who is she?" he asked then looked at the door Mikan and the mysterious class mate went through._

"_Come on girly" Mikan commanded walking out the door Natsume was looking at_

"_Mikan-kun, who's that girl following you?" Amu asked following her lead_

_Mikan turned around and raised a brow "You mean you don't recognize her?" then she turned away and there they were in the hall_

"_Why are you following me?" Little Mikan asks not bothering to look behind her "Who are you?"_

"_The name's Hotaru Imai" the girl said then quickened her pace so she caught up to Mikan "You're hiding something" she whispers "and I'm gonna find out what it is" There was an evil glint in her eyes before she disappeared from sight._

"_Imai-san sure is strange" Kyan said "I would watch out for her if I were you"_

"_I dunno" Mikan smirked witch is the first emotion she showed today "I kinda like her"_

_There was a big flash of light Amu had to cover her eyes "Mikan-kun, what's going on?"_

"_I'm skipping forward. When ever you see a flash a certain amount of time has gone by. I'm taking us to my second day of school"_

_Mikan was walking along the halls completely and utterly lost. It was only a matter of time until she cracked and was going to run in circles. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the person who was walking her way witch lead to the result of . . ._

_BAM!_

_The two fell flat on the floor at the same time. Sat up at the same time, blinked at the same time, and then acted at the same time. _

"_Gomen!" they both said standing up and bowing which lead to them banging heads "ITAI!" They yelled then rubbed the bump on their heads. They took a closer look at each other; Mikan was wearing what she wore yesterday. But the person she bumped into had curly black hair that reached her waist and emerald green eyes. She was about the same age as Mikan, wore the Elementary School uniform and it had two stars on it._

"_Hi my name is Haro Mitsuka" the girl said completely ignoring the giant bump on her head. Then a chara with black shoulder length hair that curled at the bottom and emerald eyes. It had brown wolf ears a green tie dye dress and brown gladiator shoes "And this is my chara Haipa"_

"_My name's Mikan Sakura and my chara is Kyan." Mikan replies _

"_You better get going" Haro said "Class is gonna start soon"_

"_I'm new so I don't know the way to class."_

"_No problem! Get on my back!"_

"_What?"_

"_Get. On. My. Back." she says once again "I have the speed Alice. All you have to do is tell me your class and I'll take you there."_

"_Okay!" Mikan smiled for the first time. When she smiled Haro felt warm inside and all of a sudden she wanted to smile too_

'_Is this what it feels like to have a friend?' Haro quietly thought_

"_Class C please!" Mikan says snapping her out of her thoughts. Before you could say 'alice' there they were in front of the room "Arigato Mitsuka-san!"_

_For some reason Haro felt a pain when she called her by her last name. She just simply shakes if off before saying "Call me Haro, just Haro. All those suffixes are confusing" she said before dashing of to her class._

"_Haro . . ." Mikan said staring at the way she left_

_**FLASH!**_

_**A Month Later**_

"_Eh?! Where are we now?" Amu says as she looks at an empty play ground. The only person there is Mikan lonely swinging on the swings "Why are you all alone?"_

"_My alice" Mikan sighed_

"_Your Alice?"_

"_Yes my alice. Look very closely girly, what do you see?"_

"_I see you" Amu replies but soon gasps as she sees what Mikan looks like. She's a toddler and yet she's covered in scratches and scars._

"_My four alices: Nullification, Steal, Copy, and Erase. When I first came here everyone hated me teachers, students, animals, anyone and everyone. Some people didn't talk to me at all, and some bullied me. It was either because of my alice or star rank."_

"_What about them?"_

"_Well since I was a no-star everyone treated me like dirt."_

_**FLASH!**_

"_Look, it's the little Miss no-star! Polish my shoes will ya!" _

"_People say Nullification is useless and whenever someone's alice wouldn't work properly I'd be blamed for it"_

_**FLASH!**_

"_HA! What a useless alice!"_

_**FLASH!**_

"_The nullification girl fell on purpose. If she didn't use her Alice she'd be just fine."_

"_The person who helped me cure that was my senpai Tsubasa of the S.A. class. Everyone in that class is called a weirdo. In exchange, we do and say whatever we want. That made me happy. But whenever I got a new alice people would accuse me of stealing it, even when I just nullified it."_

_**FLASH!**_

"_I can't use my alice! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK NOW!"_

"_No one would even think of my copy or erase alice. They'd just focus on the first two. Just when I thought Kyan would turn into an X-egg Hotaru came to me."_

_**FLASH!**_

"_Ha! Ha! Look it's the useless thief!"_

"_Do us a favor and steal your own alice!"_

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

_The boys went crying away_

"_I-Imai-san?"_

"_Why do you let them bully you like that?" she asked with no emotion "Why don't you stand up to them?"_

"_B-Because I'm not strong enough" _

"_Don't give me that. You're probably more powerful than the teachers. All you need to do is train."_

"_Why are you helping me Imai-"_

"_Hotaru"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Call me Hotaru baka"_

"_Why are you helping me Hotaru-cha-"_

"_**Just**__ Hotaru"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're interesting. Your partner thinks so too."_

"_Natsume?"_

"_Right here youjo" Natsume said coming out of the shadows "I'll help you train too."_

"_Don't forget me!" Ruka butted in "I'll help too, call me Ruka."_

_Mikan smiled at her new friends "Arigato Gazaimasu!" _

"_When I started training I felt so free. With the new friends I made I knew I could make it though. I was using Kyan a lot more often than I used to. I became the number one tomboy and had lots of friends. Most of them were boys but what do you expect? I made spending time with Haro a daily thing so it was only a matter of time until she figured out about my training. She was glad to help._

_Mikan turned to Amu with a sad smile "There you have it girly"_

_**FLASH!**_

* * *

Before they knew it they were back in Mikan's room. Amu was slightly shocked to what she saw. All the things that happened to her. Now she knows why the nullifier doesn't want her to end up like she did. She was glad Mikan trusted her with her entire crystal clear past when it hit her. There were so many things missing from the time trip! Why was Mikan so emotionless on her first day? How was Kyan born? What was she hiding? How did Mikan get so strong? What happened in the three years she wasn't in the Academy? Does she have any family? Just when Amu thought she had it figured out more pieces of the puzzle go missing. To tell the truth Amu doesn't know the real Mikan. Is she a tomboy or a girly girl? Is she really as happy as she appears to be? And what did that story have to do with over using your chara?

So many questions ran through Amu's head and then she realized another thing . . . MIKAN WAS GONE! She was nowhere in sight, then the Joker found a note on the bed

_Dear Girly,_

_You're probably smart enough to realize that I missed a ton of major details and now I bet you're wondering who I really am. Don't worry you're not the only one wondering. That Ikuto friend of yours is also wondering who I am. Could you do me a favor and tell him to mind his own business? Anyway I'm sorry to leave out so much detail but like they say time will tell. And that's all you have to wait for: time. It's answers are never wrong._

_You're Friend,_

_Mikan Sakura_

_P.S. - If you're wondering where I am I', in Natsume's room. His wounds aren't completely healed. Believe it or not you really did help me relive some stress. I know you want answers but I got only one word for you: time. _

Amu sighed, it seems like Mikan's past isn't as crystal clear as she thought

**

* * *

**Me: Sorry If I wasn't descriptive enough here. I put a lot of dialogue here.

Mikan: I thought you said my past was going to be revealed

Me: If you check in the last chapter me or better yet **you** said that part of you're past is going to be revealed.

Amu: Why didn't you put the whole thing in?

Me: Because If the main character's past is crystal clear in only the fifth chapter then the story would be boring.

Haro: What about the other gang members Blizzy-chan?

Me: Well we could always take a peak into Hotaru's past

Hotaru: My past will only be revealed If you readers review

Ikuto: Wait is this going to be the full past or another half wit?

Me: You won't know until you review! Bye-Bye!


	7. Battle Day Part I

Mikan: Question! After a month of being lazy how come you're just writing a chapter?

Me: Well I needed to get my ideas straight is all

Koko: SHE'S LYING! Partially. The reason for the sudden update is because one of her reviewers: Angelz-Devilz told her that she hasn't updated in FOREVER!

Natsume: So tell us what's going to happen here lazy woman

Me: There's no need to read my mind or be harsh but anyway, it's Hotaru's time to shine!

Hotaru: You know you're going to have to pay me right?

Me: WHAT?! WHY?!

Hotaru: Because you don't own Gakuen Alice so you're going to have to pay me for my services

Me: I don't own Shugo Chara either but they don't ask for pay

Amu: Actually that doesn't sound half bad . . .

Yaya: I could always use some extra cash for candy . . .

Nadeshiko: And the money I get for taking part in this story . . . I could get some dance lessons!

Me: Guys, please keep in mind here that I don't have that much money

All: We'll work something out

* * *

**The Guardians Meet The Gang**

**Chapter 6: Battle Day Part I**

I've always blamed myself for Mikan's condition. I am the one to blame after all. I had to figure out what she was hiding, I had to encourage her, and then I had to be the one to take her down. I taught her how to be the perfect girly girl. She could no longer hang out with her good friends such as Koko, Kitsune-me, and Moucho. She had to make fashionable friends, feminine friends, such as Anna and Nonoko. Then I had to stop her from wearing those baggy clothes and made her wear slender things. I told her to stop stuffing her face like an idiotic pig and made her eat things like salad. I took her friends, clothes, and eating habits. But If you ever asked her, she'd say that I'm her best friend.

She never blamed me for anything. She would always smile and say "thank you Hotaru". Thank me for what? For hitting her every time she didn't act ladylike? For telling her that she was an idiot everyday? I became the bullies I protected her from, and yet, she thought otherwise. I still remember the day . . .

"_Imai-san, I heard you possess the would be self of a pretty girl correct?" A man with a dark unruly hair and a white mask said, his words were icy and sharp_

"_Hai" the seven year old Hotaru answered as emotionless as ever even though she was worried sick. It's only been three days since the incident. Mikan was grounded but Hotaru was planning to sneak in and visit when this teacher caught her. She had never seen him before and was surprised when he claimed he was a sensei here. Then he asks this question out of the blue._

"_You must really want to see the little kitten that badly if you were planning to go this far" he said looking at her pile of inventions he confiscated. She had started making them when she heard Mikan was grounded. "I have the power to rip you two apart."_

_Her eyes widened but soon became normal "And why would you do that Persona-sensei?"_

_Persona did an evil chuckle as he turned back towards the young inventor "Simple, you're the reason why she's in there. If I told the higher ups that you were the one who caused this whole thing and the whole thing could be fixed just by separating you two then I'm sure they would do it with a snap of their fingers. Don't you agree?"_

_She gulped; Hotaru was slowly slipping out of character. True it was her fault but did he really have to rip them away? Even if she wouldn't say it out loud she really wanted to be near Mikan. She's grown to love her like her own tomboy sister. "What do I have to do to stay with her?" she asked bangs covering her amethyst that held complete and utter guilt._

_Persona smirked, did he know peoples weaknesses or what? "Easy, you have to turn her, into __**your**__ would be self"_

"_WHAT!" Okay, the poker face shield has been taken off. Mikan's a tomboy and she's a pretty girl, two words: __**complete opposites**__._

"_She's a big threat when she's herself. We have no other choice but to chop her down. If the nullifier is strong when she's a tomboy . . ."_

"_. . . then she'll be weak as a pretty girl." Hotaru finished "BASTARDS! You're all just afraid of her! You're nothing but a bunch of spineless weenies!" _

"_No, we just want the school to be safe. We do everything in our power to keep the students safe here."_

"_EVEN IF IT MEANS SAFAFICING OTHERS?! Almost everyday Natsume would come in with scratches, and Ruka would always say 'his teacher gave him missions' by the looks of it you're the D.A. teacher. Just exactly what missions does he do? And why are you afraid of a little girl! The reason we're here is to just be your puppets! Mikan did nothing wrong and yet she's sitting in her room and is not supposed to use her chara-"_

"_She got in trouble because of her chara." Persona pointed out completely calm unlike the student before him "You have two choices Imai. She could either be transferred to another school or you could turn her into a pretty girl like yourself. You choose." Persona walked way without another word leaving the young inventor to think._

I made a selfish choice. I didn't want Mikan to leave so I did as said and turned her into me. When she found out she burst into tears, she had to change her entire self. She would act like a happy, pretty, glimmer, glammer, girl, the teachers and higher ups thought she had turned full circle so they decided to surprise her and redecorated her room for her. She smiled when they presented the prize to her but as soon as they left she collapsed in tears once again. Her room was her only sanctuary left and now it was gone. She was acting the whole time, she was still a tomboy but she acted all smiles in front of everyone to prove that she's changed. One time it was just Me, Mikan, Natsume, Haro, and Ruka, and she told us something very important.

"_It hurts whenever I smile, I can't remember the last time I enjoyed junk food, and I only use Kyan in P.E. class. I don't know if I can make it. I want to runaway but that won't solve anything. Please help me; I don't know what to do anymore. Kyan . . . she's going to disappear anytime now, I know it."_

Having your chara disappear . . . that's never happened to me before. Thanks to what happened to Mikan, I used Beppin a lot. It was like when Mikan was training and she used Kyan a lot. It was like I gained something from what Mikan lost. I feel like a greedy good-for-nothing scoundrel. If I let Mikan be taken away from me, she'd probably still be her happy tomboy self. I knew this and yet, I still chose the selfish way. I still wanted her here for me. Mikan, I wish I could . . . Koko damn it! Stop reading my mind! Or you'll be the guinea pig for my new Baka Bombs!

**End POV**

Koko sweat dropped and turned right back around to talk to his twin like friend Kitsune-me. Koko was a very good friend of Mikan and in his mind she still is. He used to think Mikan wanted nothing to do with him when she started wearing a skirt to school. He couldn't read her mind because of her alice but one day he found Hotaru just staring off into space and he soon found out the truth. Her other guy friends completely abandoned her but Koko made it clear that he was always there.

It was 15 minutes until class started and it was always like this. Hotaru would come in, busy herself with inventions, and think about how it was all her fault. She would be so out of it she wouldn't notice Koko reading her mind. She caught him sometimes but other times she just keeps on blaming herself over and over and over and wouldn't stop until she hears Natsume's outburst. Koko always noticed that Hotaru's more open to her feelings when it's just her. She would start yelling unneeded curses in her mind and sometimes even found herself crying in her mind.

Miss Imai could always make an invention to stop the young mind reader from eavesdropping or go out with her threats. It was almost like she wanted Koko to read her mind. The matter in her head was something she couldn't even talk to her lovable boyfriend, Ruka about. It was nice to know that there was someone who was aware of her problems. And Koko wouldn't dare say her thoughts out loud because then everyone would find out that Mikan's just pretending and then would really have to go away. And that's the last thing he wants.

Everyone is just so stinking self-

"**WILL YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING IDOTS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET IN YOUR DAMN SEATS?!"** Woah class time already huh? Natsume walked to his seat as if the outburst was nothing and sat beside Mikan who just came into the room. It was the usual daily routine. The only difference is that the new students (If you don't know who they are then you haven't been paying attention to the story) are having their first full day of school seeing that they had a free period yesterday.

Narumi cheerfully smiled and said "Okay class we all know what day it is!" there were happy cheers all around the room as Mikan smiled brightly "That's right it's Battle Day!"

Amu, who was seriously confused on why students would be happy about fighting, turned to Mikan and asked "What's Battle Day?"

Mikan turned to Amu still smiling "Oh yeah, I keep on forgetting you're new to the school. Listen up girly and listen good Battle Day is the day where we have to be in a character change the entire day. At the end we go to the Gym and battle each other. We have this day every month and I always challenge Natsume to a battle! We always end up in the hospital!" Mikan was now joyfully laughing which scared Amu a bit. Mikan was fine up until she started talking about her and Natsume in the hospital. It's like she wants to be hurt.

"So everyone" Narumi said getting the attention of the students once again they all knew what he was going to say next and jumped in.

"Character Change!" all sorts of hairclips and symbols appeared on the students in the room. Yuu's glasses changed to sunglasses, Anna was now wearing a chef hat, Nonoko had on test tube earrings, Hotaru had Sterling Silver Spring Slave Earrings, Ruka had fangs, Natsume had the great flame hairclip, Haro was scratching her wolf ears, and Mikan was wearing . . . wait for it . . . keep waiting . . . we're getting there . . . be patient . . . it's worth waiting for . . . almost there . . . her black sunflower hairclip!

Mikan, who was suddenly in the boy's uniform and wearing a baseball cap, turned over to Amu and her friends who were dumbstruck. "What's wrong with you guys?" she asks "Why don't you do a character change?"

The Guardians looked at each other for a minute then turned to they're charas. They all did a character change which was pretty bad seeing as **Tadase & Nadeshiko **where **in a character change**.

"Ha! Bow before me underlings! I shall find the embryo and rule the world! Bwahahahaha!" Tadase did an evil laughter that got everyone's attention but another thing that caught their eye was Natsume and Nadeshiko battling in a duel to the death. (They have the same would-be selves; you can only expect things to get a little messy)

"I got money on Natsume" Ruka says as if this fight wasn't anything serious. Other people joined him in the betting.

Nadeshiko was fighting Natsume with her spear thingy while Natsume used twin swords. They were fighting all over the room Natsume used his alice which burned a few unsuspecting desk while trying to hit the Queen. But she simply turned invisible and dodged most of his attacks.

Meanwhile while the Queen and Gang Leader tried to kill each other Tadase was devising a plan to rule the world, Yaya was crying on the floor yelling something like 'I wanna fight with swords too!', Ikuto was just chillin (typical), Kukai was running all around the room with Amu with him, you know 'training? Hotaru was making designs for a new dress, Anna was serving the cookies she baked to people who were watching the fight, Nonoko was making a healing potion for whoever loses the battle, Yuu was typing his profits in the betting into a laptop you could see that evil business man smile on his face, Haro was running on the ceiling. How she got up there, no one knows. Lastly our dearest Mikan was sitting cross legged on her desk listening to her ipod and eating a cheese burger.

Narumi just smiled as he watched the kids, completely ignoring the fact that they were destroying the class room. Then he noticed Mikan, he always felt sorry for her but he liked the fact she turned from a tomboy to a girly girl. The teacher noticed something _'Mikan-chan looks a little __too__ comfortable like that. How come she still has a tomboy chara? If she truly changed then Kyan would be gone and replaced with someone like Beppin. I should go to the higher ups about this'_ He walked out of the room to leave the substitute to deal with the crazy teens.

Koko didn't notice since he was in character change mode, which was gossip by the way. But luckily the great Ikuto did! He saw the teacher leaving and if you ask him he didn't like the look on Naru's face. the cat walked out of the room hoping not to be seen, but someone did and it was none other than the great Hinamori Amu! Curiosity taking over the young Joker follows the cat unnoticed. Or so she thought . . .

* * *

All: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Me: What?

Yaya: That chapter was extremely short!

Me: Gomen minna! I guess I'm having more writing trouble than I thought. Please forgive me! I'll try to put in part two immediately.

Natsume: You did something different with this chapter didn't you?

Me: I didn't do much. The paragraphs are just longer and I tried to include the Guardians more. I think I'm loosing my touch.

Natsume: How could you loose what you never had?

Mikan: NATSUME! Don't be such a meanie! She's probably just worked up about school; she's going back soon you know.

Ikuto: Yeah, yeah, we all know school is starting again. What I'm wondering is why is Imai blaming herself?

Sumire: AND SINCE WHEN IS RUKA-KUN **HER** BOYFRIEND?!

Me: First of all, how did you get here? Second of all Ruka and Hotaru have been going steady for a while now. I'll tell now in later chapters

Natsume: If there are later chapters

Me: What do you mean?

Natsume: If you're loosing your so called 'touch' then how come you're saying things about the later chapters?

Me: I'll try to work something out

Amu: You said that when we were talking about our pay!

Nadeshiko: When are we getting our pay anyway?

Me: When I get reviews. I'm sorry to disappoint you all but I'll **try** to get better. I'm in a weird slump and I'll try to get out of it ASAP.

All: You better . . .


	8. Battle Day Part II

Me: Okay! I can finally make part II!

Natsume: What's with the sudden confidence?

Me: Well, I finally figured out why I couldn't write so well.

Nadeshiko: Why?

Me: Because I did the stupidest thing ever!

Mikan: What?

Me: I STOPPED WATCHING SHUGO CHARA!

Shugo Chara Characters: -gasp- Blizzel! How could you?

Me: I'm so sorry it's just I stopped at episode 40 and next thing I knew I lost confidence in my writing. Then I watched episode 41 and my confidence came back! Please forgive me Shugo Chara characters.

Shugo Chara Characters: Okay, as long as you continue watching our show. Which you don't own by the way.

Natsume: Yeah, yeah and she doesn't own Gakuen Alice either. Just get on with the story

Me: Aye, ye, captain!

Natsume: -vein pop-

* * *

**The Guardians Meet The Gang**

**Chapter 7: Battle Day Part II**

If you're wondering who followed Amu take a wild guess. Come on I know you can do it, I'll give you a hint. It was a gang member but it wasn't Mikan. Now on with the story!

**Headmaster's Office:**

"Narumi-sensei, are you sure?" the headmaster asked. He was a man with snow white hair but it wasn't from age seeing as he was in his late twenties. He had dark purple eyes which were deeper than the sensei standing in front of him. He goes by the name of Gakidaishou (Boss of the Children) since his real name must be keep secret. He's never shown his alice and his would-be self is leadership. Very fitting for him don't you think?

"Hai Gakidaishou-sama" Narumi confirmed "I think we've been being too careless. Think about it. We assigned her to change when she was seven years old. A few months later she's a total girly, but if she truly was a girly then how come Kyan is still with her? Plus she does a character transformation every time there's an X-egg. And she looked a bit too comfortable today when she was in a character change. Lastly I think one of the new students Hinamori Amu has been the one to cause this change because she calls Mikan-chan Mikan-_kun_. It's clear that she's reverting sir."

Gaki-san (that's what I'm calling him because Gakidaishou is a bit too long for my taste) was in deep thought. Mikan was a serious danger to this school as a tomboy. If she was truly reverting then he can expect some real trouble. "I think you're right. She's probably been pulling the wool over our eyes but when Hinamori-san came she started exposing herself in public."

"Should we transfer them into different classes? Or do as we planned nine years ago?" Narumi said disappointed in Mikan. He thought she was strong enough to change herself but it seems like the only thing she improved was her acting.

Outside the door Ikuto was listening to everything they were saying but he didn't understand much going on "Amu" he says "I know you're there so just some out."

"How did you know?" she asked coming out from where ever she was hiding.

"The wall brings out your hair." he simply said. It's true, the red walls made her pink hair stand right out. Amu, Ran, Mikki, and Su walked over to Ikuto and Yoru and pressed her ear against the door.

"What are they talking about?" the Joker asks

"They're thinking about either transferring you to a different class or sending the tomboy to another school. And something about the tomboy faking." he summarized what he heard Gaki-san and Narumi-sensei said.

"Why would they want to separate Amu-chan and Mikan-chan?" Ran asked her chara companions. They simply shrugged and pressed their ears against the door. Wow, six eavesdroppers huh?

"_I think we should do the plan from nine years ago. We already gave her a chance and she blew it."_ The headmaster's voice was heard from the other side of the door _"Tell the three principals what you told me Narumi-sensei. If they agree then after today Sakura Mikan will be out of here."_

Amu couldn't take it anymore, she opened the door to face a surprised Narumi and Gaki-san she had an angry look on her face even though she was still in a character change with Ran, "Why does Mikan-kun have to leave?!" she yelled "What did she ever do wrong? If anything you should be thanking her! She's been nice you all after all this school has put her though!" She wasn't thinking straight; she forgot she doesn't know the whole story yet. She was just thinking about the time Mikan was bullied and nothing more. Even though she's only known Mikan for three days she can easily confirm the tomboy is her friend.

The seventh (and eighth) eavesdropper couldn't believe their ears. After all the hard work they had gone though Mikan was still going to be taken away. Without being noticed they ran back to the classroom to inform the other gang members. When they go there Natsume and Nadeshiko were still fighting, Ruka was talking to several birds who found their way into the room, and Haro was dancing on the ceiling. (Can you guess who they are now?)

Hotaru (yep it was her!) got in-between the double N's (Natsume and Nadeshiko) fight grabbing all the attention in the room. She was holding Natsume's sword in one had and Nadeshiko's in the other. "HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT OUT FIGHT?!" They both say angrily at once.

Hotaru looked up emotionless due to the fact she was no longer in a character change with Beppin. Only three words came out of her mouth, "Gang. Meeting. Now" with a snap of her fingers Mikan teleported them to the hangout and everyone in the classroom went back to their business knowing that a gang meeting was strictly furtive. Except the Guardians of course who walked out of the room to go to the Southern Forest.

* * *

"Hinamori-san" the headmaster said "This is none of your concern."

"If it has to do with my friend then yes it is my concern" she snapped back and turned to Narumi "Sensei, what did Mikan-kun ever do wrong? She's a good person and she would never hurt anyone on purpose. What's going on?"

Silence filled the air . . .

* * *

"WHAT! THEY FOUND OUT?!" Mikan yelled once she heard Hotaru's story.

"I can't believe this." Haro said sadly "After all this we still can't get a break, when will they realize that it was all a big misunderstanding?" Everyone was silent having nothing to say. Haro's eyes were filling up with tears, she tried her best to keep it in but she just couldn't help it. The wolf girl burst out in tears.

"Haro, don't be a baby about this." Natsume said emotionlessly but was really hurting inside. But what else could they do? They were just putty in the academy's hands, noting but useless puppets, they can do nothing. All had a different thought on the accident. Mikan thought it was her fault, Hotaru thought it was her fault, Natsume thought it was the academy's fault, Ruka wasn't very sure whose fault it was, and Haro thought it was all a misunderstanding. Their life is messed up.

"I can't help it Natsume okay?" she defended "Mikan's going away and we can't do anything about it! I feel useless, pathetic, and broken. I know you know how I feel."

Tired of staying silent Ruka speaks up "We can do something" everyone turned towards him "Today's Battle Day remember? That means more than you think. During this day people fight so why don't we do that? We'll challenge the higher ups, that means the Headmaster, Elementary School Principal, Middle School Principal, and High school Principal."

"Ruka, that's crazy." Hotaru said, no one has ever dared to go against the higher ups, not even Natsume

"No it's trying. We're all just sitting here whining about how we'll never see Mikan again. We won't even try. I say it's worth a shot."

"I say you're out of your mind" Mikan says darkly "Stop worrying over me. That's how we got in trouble in the first place. I'm not taking part in this." she walked out of the cabin to leaving the other members. Haro turns to the others with a determined look on her face.

"We're doing it" she says seriously which is very rare the others nodded then they heard the door open, instead of Mikan it was Tadase, Kukai, Yaya and Nadeshiko. All of them had serious etched on their faces.

"We're helping" Tadase says in a strong tone.

"This is none of your-"

"It is Hyuuga-san" Tadase interrupted "We are the Guardians. Our job is to help those in need. We may have no clue what's going on but we want to help." the others nodded and stood firm.

* * *

The silence was way too thick. Seeing as she wasn't going to get an answer soon she said the first thing that popped into her mind "I challenge the higher ups to a battle."

Oh Amu what have you done?

* * *

Me: Yeah another short chapter. But If I were to add the battle here then it would be too long. Besides this makes it interesting

Natsume: Those stupid Guardians meddle too much. They don't even know what's happening.

Kukai: Who cares we're still helping

Yaya: Too bad Mikan-chan doesn't want to battle too.

Me: Mikan may not want to fight but you are getting some reinforcements

Amu: You mean me? I was the first one to challenge them anyway

Me: No not you, something totally unexpected, I swear you will not see this coming.

Yaya: Wah! No fair! You're making Yaya anxious!

Natsume: That's her plan so she can get reviews idiot

Me: Natsume stop being so harsh. Don't you have a forest to burn?

Natsume: How about I burn you instead?

Nadeshiko: How about you stop talking . . . SO THAT THE READERS COULD REVIEW?!

Natsume: HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS?!

Nadeshiko: OH YOU WANT TO FIGHT FIRE BOY?

Natsume: BRING IT ON HAG!

Nadeshiko: OH, IT'S ON!

Natsume and Nadeshiko start to beat each other senseless

Me: -sweat drops- Maybe I shouldn't have made them have the same character change

Mikan: Please review so I don't have to addend a funeral.

Me: Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter!

_"Dude, Mikan doesn't like us anymore okay. She made it very clear when she stopped talking to us."_

_"You couldn't be more wrong. She needs us, she always needed us. You can't possibly think she's the kind of person who would throw us away like yesterdays trash."_

_--_

_"Oh no! Amu's almost down!"_

_--_

_"My own heart unlock"_

_--_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_--_

_"There's not much difference between a sporty girl and a tomboy."_


	9. IMPORTANT!

Hello fellow readers/writers!

If you're reading this then that means you hate me because I haven't updated in months and now I have an author's note.

But the following is very _very_ important:

After deep consideration, I have decided to put my stories on . . . HIATUS

Because let's face it, my stories suck with a capital UCK! And rushing to update them only makes it worse.

Now I have been making a _new_ selection of writing and its **way** better than my previous work. I listen to my friends and family, my friends (in real life) think my new stories kick ass! My friends (on FanFic) like my stories but suggest a Beta Reader, I'll take that advice. My family thinks my new stories are better than the old.

It got me thinking that I should just delete all my old ones but then I thought "What am I crazy?" I hate it when authors delete their stories! So why am I gonna do the same?

Nuh-uh Blizzel don't play that way.

So I'm keeping all my old stories,

For those of you that read **My All Loving Friend**,

When it does get updated expect it to be longer, I've re-read it and I gotta say I'm a friggin idiot! I dare say 1,000 words is long? It's just plain disgraceful how short it is

For those of you who read **True Friends**,

Um, yeah, that story basically has no hope. I'm going to try to keep it going but I gotta say that idea practically died.

For those of you who read **Love Is Blind**,

That has just about as much hope as True Friends but since you're all very supportive I'll see what I can do

For those of you who read **The Sakura Sisters**,

All I can say is, I'll try

For those of you who read **The Guardians Meet The Gang**,

Don't worry there's still some hope for this story (it's my most popular it better be) but the plot is really confusing, it really is so yeah, hiatus

For those of you who read **Royal Kidnapper**,

Mikan WILL meet Natsume, that I swear! Other than that it's gonna be pretty slow

For those of you who read **Creeping Shadows**,

I think I'm going to get a Beta Reader for that one. I really like it but there are mistakes so once I get the block in my brain out of the way it'll be fine

For those of you who read **Halloween in Gakuen**,

I am so sorry! It was supposed to be a simple two-shot but there's a block in my head for this one too! Part two will come but brain won't co-operate

For those of you that have read **Graduation,**

Since all my other stories are on hold the sequel to this one is on hold too. But there is hope because I have subconsciously made an entire series out of this so it will be done

For those of you who think I have too many stories,

Yes, I do and the fact that I'm writing more doesn't help

And for those of you who are wondering what my new stories are about,

Most of them are more Gakuen Alice **but** I'm now writing Twilight FanFics for those of you who care, I don't plan on posting them soon because, hello? Hiatus? You know that word should be taboo, it's the enemy of FanFiction readers, and I would know I hate hiatus but I understand the authors.

So that's about it, I have failed you. I am so sorry it's not even funny and if you think its funny then you're a sadist. This is my first (and hopefully last) Author's Note.

Happy New Year Everyone!

(I might delete this so if you have any questions or commets please PM me)


End file.
